Angel, Devil, and The Forbidden Love Story
by kiyoha
Summary: Saat malaikat dan iblis saling jatuh cinta, maka hidup mereka takkan bertahan lama, bahkan tak lebih lama dari batas hidup para makhluk-makhluk fana seperti manusia./[CHAP8:"Aku…Benci malaikat. Terlebih lagi, aku benci fakta bahwa kita-iblis, tidak dapat memiliki mereka."]/Special For KiyoHana Day/Chapter 8 Updated! Violence, bit of mature content in this chap. DLDR
1. Me, Human, and a Devil

Malaikat. Iblis.

Dua makhluk yang saling bertolak belakang.

Saat malaikat dan iblis saling jatuh cinta, maka hidup mereka takkan bertahan lama, bahkan tak lebih lama dari batas hidup para makhluk-makhluk fana seperti manusia.

Itu adalah peraturan pasti tentang cinta di _'dunia sana'._ Malaikat dan iblis tak seharusnya saling jatuh cinta, tidak seharusnya berteman, bahkan membuat kontak dengan satu sama lain. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, maka kehancuranlah yang menanti mereka.

**Malaikat** tercipta dengan hati pada setiap diri mereka. Mereka bisa merasakannya, merasakan perasaan yang disebut cinta. Namun cara hati mereka bekerja berbeda dengan makhluk lainnya. Mereka tidak memiliki-bahkan tidak merasakan keinginan untuk saling berpasang-pasangan, mereka jarang sekali merasakan keinginan untuk _memiliki malaikat lain_ di samping diri mereka.

Pada sisi lain, **iblis**, tidak diciptakan memiliki hati. Hati mereka barulah akan berkembang pada suatu titik. Akan tetapi, tak semua iblis dapat mengembangkan hati mereka. Hanya mereka yang berani dan sulit diatur yang dapat mengembangkan hati mereka sepenuhnya sehingga mereka dapat merasakan cinta. Ini adalah proses yang begitu menyakitkan, untuk mendapati sayap iblis mereka dikoyak dari punggung mereka untuk memiliki hati sempurna terbentuk setelah sebuah lubang terbuat diatas luka-luka dari sayap mereka yang terkoyak. Setelah itu mereka dapat memilih sesuai keinginan mereka, _untuk berpasangan dengan **sesama iblis**_, atau _untuk **menjadi malaikat**._

Ini adalah hal yang tak terduga, ini adalah, **_cinta_**. Bahkan kasus dimana satu malaikat mencintai malaikat yang lain sangatlah langka. Namun Kiyoshi merasakan _ada yang aneh_, ada hal yang sungguh aneh pada dirinya, saat ia berada di _alam yang fana_, dunia para manusia.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel, Devil, and The Forbidden Love Story<strong>

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

><p>Dirinya sendiri tak dapat mempercayai hal ini, fakta bahwa ia tengah memiliki perasaan spesial pada seorang <em>anak Adam<em>.

_** Hyuuga Junpei**_, seorang manusia yang diberkahi '_kekuatan spesial_' yaitu kemampuan untuk melihat malaikat-malaikat di sekitarnya. Tapi tidak, ia tidak dapat melihat para iblis, hanya dapat merasakan keberadaan mereka di sekitarnya. Pada lelaki inilah Kiyoshi _**tergila-gila**_. Memang, malaikat tak memiliki nafsu seperti iblis, tapi tetap saja, perasaan Kiyoshi padanya entah kenapa sangat sulit untuk dibendung.

Kiyoshi sendiri pun heran, mengapa dirinya bisa jatuh cinta begini dalamnya pada Hyuuga, yang seorang _manusia_. Mulanya hanyalah karena sang pujaan hati, Hyuuga, dapat melihat dan bercakap-cakap dengan Kiyoshi, melakukan kontak dengannya. Setelah itulah Kiyoshi mulai menjaga dan melindunginya dari segala hal, termasuk dari godaan-godaan para iblis.

Sungguh, cinta bisa membuat seseorang-bahkan suatu malaikat, menjadi buta. Hampir saja ia melupakan batas antara Hyuuga dan dirinya, bahwa dirinya adalah **malaikat** dan Hyuuga adalah **manusia**. Menyakitkan, memang. Tapi mau apa lagi? Takdirlah yang membuat mereka begini, dan Tuhan memegang kekuasaan untuk menentukan takdir makhluk-makhluknya. Jika ia dapat, maka ia ingin sekali dilahirkan sebagai anak manusia.

Apa boleh buat. Ia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk mengubahnya.

.

.

.

"Nee, Hyuuga…"panggil Kiyoshi dengan nada agak manja.

"Apa?" Hyuuga mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel di tangannya, lalu menatap Kiyoshi jengkel.

"Aku bosan…"

"Kalau begitu jagain orang lain saja sana, yang lebih seru," jawab Hyuuga dengan malas.

"Hidooiii…"

Ya, hari ini pun Kiyoshi berada di samping Hyuuga, terus mengikutinya kemanapun untuk menjamin keselamatannya. Hal yang terus ia lakukan berulang kali setiap harinya, tanpa absen sekalipun.

Pernah sekali ia mendapat pertanyaan hasil rasa penasaran sang pujaan hati, _"Kau kok nggak bosan-bosan sih menjagaku setiap hari? Padahal orang lain kan banyak,"_

Kiyoshi hanya membalas dengan senyuman hangat khasnya, disusul dengan Hyuuga yang bersungut-sungut kesal karena tak mendapat jawaban pasti.

_Karena kau spesial,_ begitulah jawaban di hati malaikat satu itu, yang untuk beberapa alasan tak dapat ia keluarkan lewat suara.

* * *

><p>Seluruh manusia di dunia ini pastilah dijaga oleh suatu malaikat. Akan tetapi, tak hanya malaikat yang ada di samping mereka, makhluk bernama <strong>iblis<strong> juga akan senantiasa berada di samping manusia untuk menggoda mereka ke arah keburukan.

Iblis benar-benar makhluk yang berbeda 180 derajat dari malaikat. Mereka memiliki nafsu. Mereka memang bisa merasakan '_ingin memiliki_' iblis lain untuk dirinya sendiri, namun hal itu tak didasari dengan **cinta**, bahkan tak didasari dengan **hati**.

Mereka mengajak manusia melakukan keburukan, menjerumuskan mereka ke dalam kegelapan. Kiyoshi-_sebagai malaikat_, tidak menyukai makhluk yang disebut '**_iblis'_** ini. Tentu saja, ini wajar.

Kiyoshi mengenal iblis yang selalu berada di samping Hyuuga sejak pertama ia menjaga pujaan hatinya. **Hanamiya** namanya. Iblis dengan surai eboni, pipi kemerahan bagai darah dan kulit seputih _ricotta._ _Benar-benar menawan_, setidaknya begitu pikir Kiyoshi. Mungkin jika Hanamiya adalah manusia, bisa saja Kiyoshi jatuh hati kepadanya. Sayangnya, di lain sisi, sifatnya benar-benar kebalikan dari penampilan mempesonanya itu.

Namun yang namanya iblis tetaplah iblis. Seberapapun menawannya, tetap saja ia tak suka dengan aura kegelapan di sekitar makhluk itu. Seperti hari ini, misalnya…

.

.

.

"Hai, Kiyoshi. Kita bertemu lagi~" sapa Hanamiya dengan senyum liciknya. "Menjaga _megane-kun_ seperti biasa?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Kiyoshi mengernyitkan alisnya kesal. "Hanamiya. Kau sendiri mau apa di sini?"

"Fuha. Kau lupa kalau aku yang bertugas menggoda _megane-kun_mu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari target lain saja? Melihatmu mengganggunya membuatku kesal, kau tahu."

Hanamiya memicingkan matanya dan tersenyum sinis. "Oi, oi, kalian _para malaikat_ tidak berhak untuk melarang kami, _para iblis_, untuk mengganggu manusia. Tuhan lah yang mengijinkan kami untuk menggoda kaum manusia. Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa," Hanamiya melirik Hyuuga sekilas, lalu melanjutkan. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pindah dari sini? Kenapa kau bersikeras sekali untuk menjaganya? Toh dia **bukan siapa-siapa**,"

Kiyoshi membuang muka. "Itu bukan urusanmu,"

"Bukan urusanku, hee…" Hanamiya menempelkan telunjuknya di dagu, berlagak seperti tengah berpikir. "Jangan bilang kalau kau memiliki _perasaan spesial_ kepadanya?"

**Skak mat.** Pernyataan Hanamiya membuatnya tersentak.

"Eh? Benar?" Hanamiya memandang Kiyoshi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Senyum sang iblis bertambah lebar. "Ternyata benar, hm? Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi. Kasihan sekali kau, mencintai makhluk yang akan musnah nantinya. Sebenarnya itu **terlarang**, kan? Tapi aku suka melanggar suatu larangan, sih~"

"Kau—"

"Cukup, Kiyoshi. Biarkan saja dia," Hyuuga memotong perkataan malaikatnya. Memang, Hyuuga tak dapat melihat maupun mendengar Hanamiya, tapi ia bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi lewat raut wajah Kiyoshi sekarang.

"Maaf,"

"Hei, untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Berhenti bertengkar dengannya saja sudah cukup. Soalnya aku bisa mendengar suaramu," ucap Hyuuga, ia pun kembali fokus dengan novel yang sedang ia baca.

Kiyoshi menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum lembut melihat manusia di sebelahnya ini. Ya, seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Hanya berada di sisinya dengan damai, hanya itu yang ia inginkan. Karena berharap lebih sepertinya mustahil. Ia masih ingat **batas** antara dirinya dan Hyuuga. Lagipula rasa sayangnya bukanlah sebuah perasaan '_ingin memiliki'_.

Sementara itu, Hanamiya hanya bisa mendecakkan lidahnya, sembari menatap mereka dengan kesal.

* * *

><p>"Hyuuga, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"<p>

"Kau sudah bertanya, tuh. Ya sudah. Mau tanya apa?" Hyuuga bertanya balik sambil terus membereskan koleksi figur _Sengoku_nya yang berjajar di dalam lemari kaca.

Memang, Kiyoshi baru mengenal Hyuuga beberapa bulan ini. Masih banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui tentangnya. Boleh saja kan ia bertanya?

"Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kau bisa melihat para malaikat?"

Hyuuga terdiam. Sepertinya ia sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Hmm…Kurasa 3 tahun yang lalu. Saat aku masih kelas 2 SMA," Hyuuga menjawab seingatnya. "Walau aku juga tidak yakin, sih."

"Begitu…"

Keadaan pun kembali hening. Kiyoshi tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi, sementara Hyuuga kembali sibuk membereskan figur-figur _Sengoku_nya.

* * *

><p>"AAGH, <em>KUSO<em>!" Hanamiya memukulkan tangannya ke dinding batu dengan penuh amarah. Matanya memerah dan ia menggertakkan taring-taringnya.

"Oya, oya, Hanamiya, ada apa? Nanti rumah ini hancur, lho~" seseorang menegurnya dengan logat yang khas. Tapi walau orang itu menyebutnya rumah, tempat ini lebih mirip _istana_ di mana para iblis tinggal. Tentu saja, terletak di _dunia mereka_.

Hanamiya menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berani menegurnya saat _mood_nya sedang buruk.

"Imayoshi,"

Ternyata yang menegurnya adalah **atasannya** di dunia iblis-tidak, mungkin lebih cocok disebut **_senior_**nya. Salah satu iblis dengan kedudukan yang tinggi, Imayoshi.

"Ada apa, sih? Kok baru pulang langsung marah-marah?" Imayoshi menutup pintu, lalu berjalan mendekati Hanamiya.

Hanamiya mendecak sebal. "Si Kiyoshi itu, hari ini juga masih saja… Bahkan ia lebih menyebalkan dari biasa. Tadi aku sempat bertengkar dengannya. Aku jadi mengetahui alasan _malaikat bodoh_ itu melindungi si _bocah empat mata sialan_,"

"Hm? Apa alasannya?"

Hanamiya terdiam sejenak, tak yakin apakah masalah ini bisa ia ceritakan atau tidak. Namun melihat tatapan Imayoshi padanya, ia pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan hal ini ke senpainya itu.

"Hah, ia jatuh cinta padanya. Dasar, harusnya kan malaikat dilarang—"

"Ah, kalau itu aku tahu~ Dulu aku pernah mengawasi si _'Hyuuga'_ itu." Imayoshi tertawa, disusul dengan wajah _manyun_ _kouhai_nya.

"Kalau tahu bilang-bilang dong! Aku sudah repot-repot menggali informasi darinya… Sial, merepotkan saja…"

Hanamiya masih membuang muka dengan sebal, hingga Imayoshi mendekati dan menyentuh wajahnya.

"Marah-marah begitu tak baik untuk wajah cantikmu, lho~ nanti cepat tua." ujarnya sambil mengusap pelan pipi _kouhai_ tersayangnya itu. "Cuma hal sepele, kok. Cuma sedikit bertengkar dengan Kiyoshi kok marah-marah, memangnya dia _pacarmu_?" ia pun tertawa geli melihat kelakuan manis _kouhai_nya itu.

Imayoshi menyibakkan rambut Hanamiya perlahan, lalu mengecup pipi mulusnya. "Sudah, lupakan saja dia. Lebih baik malam ini kau perhatikan diriku saja," ucapnya sambil menatap intens manik _emerald_ Hanamiya.

"Imayoshi…_san_…"

Hanamiya menghela nafas, lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher _senpai_nya. Tatapan intens Imayoshi terasa menyerap **tubuh** dan **pikirannya**. Ia pun mencoba melupakan segala urusan di dunia, baik _tentang Kiyoshi_, maupun _tentang Hyuuga_. Membiarkan **nafsu** mengambil alih dirinya, dan melarutkannya dalam kenikmatan.

**TBC**

**A/N: Ahahaha apa ini :''D /nangisgulingguling /nabraksemut**

**Mau bikin AU demon angel malah gaje begini, maafkan saya saudara-saudara... *sembahsujud* mana Kiyoshi kesannya gampang banget jatuh cinta wkwkwk jatuh cinta sama saya dong~ /APA**

**Pada dasarnya sih kiyoha memang nggak terlalu ngerti soal demon angel, jadinya ya cerita random absurd gini, apalagi titlenya- ****Sumimasen gaje begini...Dan baru awal jadi harus ngutamain deksripsi ini itu anu (?)**

**Kemana KiyoHananya? Baru akan muncul chappie-chappie depan fufufu~ tunggu, ya!**

**Kurang panjang nggak, sih? Kalau kurang nanti kiyoha panjangin di chap depan :3**

**Ini niatnya memang buat KiyoHana Day, ditargetin selesai pas hari itu. Kerjainnya dari sekarang karena...Kecepatan nulis kiyoha yang selelet siput belum makan, dijepit project-project ff lain, dan tugas-tugas sekolah tahuuu~~ /plok /itumahDL**

**Akhirnya bisa publish setelah akun lama hilang terbawa angin masa lalu (?), dan gaptek ffn. Fic pertama setelah sekian tahun! **

**Saran sangat dibutuhkan, RnR? :')**

**Btw vote dong, bad end or good end? ****Atau keduanya? ****hehe~**

**kiyoha**


	2. Unforgettable Past

Di dunia ini, ada cinta yang tak akan sampai, tak peduli berapa kerasnya kita berusaha.

Seberapapun panjangnya kau mengulurkan tangan, cinta itu takkan tergapai, bak bintang nun jauh di sana.

Dan di sini, berdirilah seorang lelaki remaja, memandang langit luas,

memikirkan sosok yang ia cintai sejak lama

Bagai pungguk merindukan bulan.

* * *

><p><strong>A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction<strong>

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Pair utama (sedang) tersisihkan, _writing style_ semerdeka saya; berputar-putar.**

**Mungkin banyak kalimat tak efektif, agak OOC? Lebai. Gak begitu ngerti apa itu konotasi.**

**First Fic! DLDR**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

><p>Malam berganti menjadi pagi. Hanamiya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidur.<p>

"Pagi. Nyenyak tidurnya?" Imayoshi mengusap pelan kepala Hanamiya.

"Lumayan…akh…" Hanamiya meringis kesakitan, tangan kanannya menahan punggungnya yang pegal. "Dasar… Kau memang benar-benar **kasar**, Imayoshi."

Imayoshi tertawa. "Walau begitu kau **masih menikmatinya** kan, Hanamiya?"

Sang _kouhai_ terdiam dan membuang muka. Ia tak bisa menyangkalnya lebih jauh.

"Sudah, aku mau pergi," Hanamiya melebarkan sayap iblisnya, bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke dunia manusia.

"Ke tempat si _'empat mata sialan'_ seperti biasa?"

"Tentu saja. Oh, dan mungkin aku akan memutari kota sebentar. Populasi _manusia galau_ meningkat, mereka **mangsa yang empuk** untuk digoda,"

"Hm, begitu… Kurasa aku juga akan meninggalkan rumah ini untuk sementara waktu…"

"Terserah kau saja, sudah ya, aku berangkat." Hanamiya baru akan keluar dari ruangan, tapi Imayoshi mencegatnya.

"Oh ya, sebentar, Hanamiya. Ada yang harus kuberitahu kepadamu, mungkin informasi ini akan berguna di dunia manusia sana."

"Apa?"

"Ini berhubungan dengan **_Hyuuga Junpei._**"

.

.

.

Pagi, jam 08.00. Hyuuga menyiapkan tasnya, hari ini ia harus pergi ke kampusnya untuk kuliah, seperti mahasiswa biasa. Dan tentu saja, Kiyoshi juga ikut dengannya. Malaikat satu itu memang sulit untuk dipisahkan dari Hyuuga.

"Hahaha…Santai saja dong, Hyuuga," _Sang malaikat _tertawa dengan polosnya.

"Santai mbahmu! Sekarang sudah jam 08.15!" seru Hyuuga sambil berlari ke ruang makan dan menyambar roti yang ada di meja.

"Hyuuga! Kau melupakan dompetmu!" Kiyoshi melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Hyuuga meraih dompetnya dari atas sofa dengan tergopoh-gopoh, kewalahan membawa barang-barang dan tumpukan kertas yang ia perlukan untuk pergi kuliah.

"Ittekimasu!" Setelah memakai sepatu, ia pun segera melesat keluar rumah menuju kampus. Kampusnya memang tidak jauh, dapat dicapai hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi kalau ia sampai terlambat, gawat juga.

Kiyoshi pun mengikutinya. Namun saat ia keluar dari rumah, ia menyadari ada kertas aneh yang terjatuh di _genkan_.

**"Foto?"** Sang malaikat pun mengambil foto itu lalu melihatnya. Sepertinya foto kenangan masa lalu. Hyuuga, dan… Siapa anak laki-laki di sebelahnya ini? Rambutnya hitam lurus, matanya seperti mata elang pemangsa dan berkilau-kilau bagai terkena sinar rembulan. Teman masa kecil, kah?

Kiyoshi tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia letakkan saja foto itu di meja dekat sofa, lalu segera menyusul Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa sudah senja. Bulan mulai menampakkan wajahnya di langit. Hyuuga menjatuhkan badannya ke sofa di ruang tamu, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang lelah setelah seharian berada di kampus.<p>

"Lho?" Hyuuga mengambil kertas yang ada di meja sebelah sofanya. "Ini kan fotoku yang dari dompet…Sejak kapan ada di sini?"

"Ah, kalau itu…" Kiyoshi membuka mulut. "Tadi pagi sepertinya jatuh dari dompetmu, jadi aku letakkan di meja,"

Hyuuga meraih foto itu dan tersenyum lega. "Makasih ya, soalnya ini foto yang penting. Bisa disebut jimat, mungkin? Aku tidak boleh sampai kehilangan foto ini,"

Kiyoshi pun menjadi penasaran dengan foto itu, dan apa yang membuatnya menjadi sangat penting. Jemari menunjuk seorang anak di foto kenangan milik Hyuuga itu. "Siapa ini? Kelihatannya akrab sekali denganmu… Sahabat? Atau saudara?" tanyanya.

"Ah, dia…" Hyuuga menjawab. "Dia teman masa kecilku sejak SD. Kami selalu bersama, sampai-sampai dibilang saudara oleh orang-orang." lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

"Namanya **_Izuki Shun_**,"

"Cantik, ya, tapi dia **laki-laki**, kan?"

"Yah, dia memang begitu. Wajah dan matanya indah seperti cahaya bulan. Bahkan tak jarang anak laki-laki lain menjadi penggemarnya. Sulit sekali melindunginya dari tangan para '**pemangsa**'. Sayangnya sih, kalau dia bercanda garingnya minta ampun, dan… Dia juga nggak peka." jelas Hyuuga sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Hee…"

"Sekarang ia sedang bersekolah di luar negeri, untuk meningkatkan kemampuan sastra dan matematika. Tadinya sih aku melarangnya, tapi karena ia bilang bisa melindungi diri sendiri…Ya sudah."

Sekilas, Kiyoshi melihat raut wajah Hyuuga berubah menjadi agak sedih. Pastilah anak bernama 'Izuki' ini sangatlah penting buat Hyuuga.

"Sekarang dia sedang apa, ya? Bukannya aku khawatir, sih, tapi dia biasa dijaga oleh seseorang dari dulu…"

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja, tenang saja,"Kiyoshi menepuk bahu Hyuuga, berharap dapat sedikit menenangkan Hyuuga.

"Kau pikir begitu? Tapi walau begitu, tetap saja…" Hyuuga menunduk muram.

Malaikat itu terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena mencoba meyakinkan Hyuuga juga sepertinya percuma saja.

"Pastinya ia orang yang sangat penting untukmu, ya, Hyuuga?"

"Yah, begitulah…"

Suasana hening sejenak. Kiyoshi pun terdiam, tak enak pada Hyuuga karena sudah bertanya tentang Izuki. Namun di tengah-tengah kesunyian itu, tiba-tiba Hyuuga angkat bicara.

"Ah, sudah jam 6! Sudah ya, aku mau mandi dulu, rasanya gatal seharian berada di luar rumah, ahahaha," Hyuuga tertawa. Namun Kiyoshi tahu, itu hanyalah tawa yang **dipaksakan** supaya dirinya tak khawatir.

"Aku juga… Akan kembali ke duniaku sana, sebentar," Kiyoshi langsung mengembangkan sayap putihnya dan melesat ke luar jendela.

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>Izuki Shun<em>**?" Riko, teman sesama malaikat, menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Ya, Izuki Shun. Tolonglah, Riko! Bisa kau bantu aku mencari data tentangnya?" mohon Kiyoshi dengan sangat. "Kumohon!"

"Tunggu, rasanya mustahil kalau harus mencari dari catatan sebanyak ini….Lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta data seperti ini, sih? Repot membereskannya, tahu!" balas Riko dengan kesal.

"Ah, memang tidak bisa, ya…" Kiyoshi menunduk -tiba ia bangkit dan menarik buku-buku data milik Riko. "Kalau begitu aku cari saja sendiri, ya?"

"Ooi! Jangan membuat buku-bukuku berantakan, hei, _Teppei_!" Riko panik dan merebut buku-bukunya. "Kalau mau cari ya jangan di data-dataku ini, dong!"

"Ayolah Riko, nanti kubereskan sendiri," pinta Kiyoshi dengan memelas.

"Pokoknya tidak! Kiyoshi, jangan kekanak-kanakan!" tolak Riko. Adegan tarik-menarik antar malaikat pun terjadi. Padahal hanya masalah sepele.

"Kalau soal _Izuki_ ini sih…" seseorang tiba-tiba ikut masuk ke pembicaraan. "Aku rasa _Miyaji-san_ yang menanganinya… Aku pernah mendengar dia menyebut-nyebut namanya, dan… Wajahnya senang sekali~"

Secercah cahaya pun muncul kembali di mata pun _menyambar_ orang tadi dengan semangat. "Apa itu benar, Takao?!"

"Eh? Benar, kayaknya… _Shin-chan_ juga tahu, kok,"

Wajah Kiyoshi yang tadinya _galau _langsung berbinar-binar. "Terima kasih! Dah, aku mau mencari Miyaji-san dulu!" Kiyoshi melebarkan sayap besarnya lalu langsung melesat untuk mencari Miyaji.

Riko memijit pelipisnya. "Duh, ada apa sih, dia? Biasanya juga cuma santai dan senyum-senyum nggak jelas…Tapi sekarang malah begini, ngurusin manusia melulu. Ngerti nggak sih kalau pekerjaannya _disini_ banyak?"

"Yah… Bukannya itu bagus? Kiyoshi_-san_ terlihat semangat sekali~"

"Semangat sih, semangat. Tapi _paperwork_ dia jadi menggunung di atas mejaku! Sudah, kau juga jangan bersantai-santai saja! Bantu Midorima memilah data, sana!"

"Uwaaa, Riko-_san_ mengusirku~~"

.

.

.

"Kiyoshi? Ada apa, tiba-tiba mendatangiku seperti itu? Aku baru pulang dari dunia manusia, tahu. Setidaknya biarkan aku istirahat…" Miyaji mendengus, lalu melanjutkan. "Setiap hari ada saja. Takao, Midorima, dan sekarang kau. Mau kulempar nanas, ha?!"

"Sabar, sabar, Miyaji-san," Kiyoshi berusaha menenangkan temannya sebelum ia naik darah. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin terkena lemparan nanas, kan? "Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu…"

"Hah? Tanya apa?" _malaikat nanas galak_—maksudku Miyaji-san, bertanya balik.

"Tahu manusia yang namanya…_Izuki Shun_?" Tanya Kiyoshi dengan waswas sambil mundur beberapa langkah, takut dilempar nanas katanya.

"Izuki? Tentu saja aku tahu. Baru saja aku menemuinya di dunia manusia. Dia kan manusia yang kuawasi," Miyaji menjawab dengan malas. "Lagipula kau dengar dari siapa, sih?"

"Benarkah? Dimana dia tinggal?" Mengabaikan pertanyaan Miyaji barusan, Kiyoshi bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil melihat **permen**. Maju terus pantang mundur.

"Nggak akan kuberitahu, bodoh! Yang boleh menjaganya hanya aku sendiri!" larang Miyaji sambil mendorong dahi Kiyoshi. "Kau juga bukannya sudah mengawasi seorang manusia? Mendingan kerjain _paperwork_ saja sana! Malaikat besar kok kerjanya nggak becus!"

"Kalau aku tidak boleh menemuinya, beritahu padaku hal-hal tentang dia!"

"Kau segitu penasarannya, ya?" Miyaji menautkan alisnya, lalu berpikir sejenak. "Singkatnya nih, dia itu _lelaki cantik_, sudah itu saja."

Kiyoshi menunduk lemas. "Kalau hanya itu aku juga tahu, Miyaji-san! Yang lain, yang lain~"

"Oh, kau tahu? Tahu darimana?" Miyaji memasang tampang keheranan. "Kalau begitu kuberitahu kau yang lain."

Kiyoshi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tak sabar mendengar cerita tentang _Izuki_ ini.

"Dia seorang mahasiswa, dan saat ini sedang kuliah di Inggris. Dia sangat pintar. Dan oh ya, sepertinya dia memiliki banyak **fans**,"

_Itu juga aku tahu,_ batin Kiyoshi agak kesal. _Sabar, sabar, Kiyoshi. Pasti ada informasi penting yang akan Miyaji-san ceritakan!_

"Dia anak yang ceria, namun mudah kesal juga. Pikirannya **polos** seperti anak kecil, nggak peka, dan…Oh ya, bercandanya _nggak banget_." Miyaji melanjutkan.

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak, dia tidak terlalu terbuka pada orang lain, jadi…Cari tahu aja sendiri, sana,"

_Terus kenapa tadi ngelarang…_Kiyoshi rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi ya, sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting juga, sih. Lebih baik ia kembali ke tempat Hyuuga daripada men-_stalk_ Izuki. Akhirnya keinginan untuk lebih mengenal Izuki pun ia kubur dalam-dalam.

"Oh ya, Kiyoshi," ucap Miyaji tiba-tiba.

Kiyoshi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Ada apa, Miyaji-san?"

"Bagiku, dia adalah manusia yang sangat penting. Ia memiliki segudang pengetahuan yang berguna, penampilan yang oke, dan pikirannya masih polos, mudah terpengaruh apapun. Anak itu harus kita lindungi mati-matian agar tidak tersentuh oleh tangan-tangan iblis,"

"Maksudnya?"

"Sebenarnya ada iblis besar yang mengincarnya, dan kalau kau melihat_nya_, tolong lindungi dia, oke?"

"Bukannya Miyaji-san menyuruhku jangan ikut campur—"

"Sudah lakukan saja! Pokoknya, aku, dan kau, harus melindunginya dari tangan iblis,"

* * *

><p>"Aku kembali~" ucap Kiyoshi dengan ceria saat tiba di <em>genkan<em>. Namun, wajah cerianya itu menghilang ketika ia mendapati Hyuuga yang berdiri balkon dengan wajah muram, persis seperti saat ia meninggalkannya tadi sore. Helai demi helai rambutnya tertiup angin malam, irisnya terus menatap langit.

"Hyuuga?" panggil Kiyoshi. "Jangan disitu, nanti masuk a-"

"Kau tahu, Kiyoshi?"potong Hyuuga. "Setiap kali aku berdiri di sini, setiap kali aku memandang bulan itu, rasanya sesak, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal."

"Ng?" malaikat satu itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Hyuuga. "Apa maksudmu, Hyuuga?"

Hyuuga melicinkan tenggorokannya, lalu melanjutkan. "Cerita tadi sore…Memikirkan masa lalu...Membuatku merasa tak enak. Kalau kuingat-ingat, aku baru cerita sedikit tentang masa laluku ya... Juga tentang _Izuki_."

"Ya…" Kiyoshi menjawab pelan. Dia memang masih penasaran dengan _Izuki Shun_ ini. Apa yang membuatnya begitu **spesial** di mata seorang Hyuuga Junpei?

"Karena sepertinya kau penasaran, sekarang akan kulanjutkan ceritaku tentang Izuki, karena untuk meredakan kegundahanku, aku harus bercerita pada orang lain. Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang _agak_ kusembunyikan darimu…"

Kiyoshi menelan ludah. Ia cemas menunggu Hyuuga melanjutkan ceritanya. Apakah akan berpengaruh baik baginya? Atau apa? Rasanya seperti akan muncul sesuatu yang **berat** baginya…

"Izuki Shun, aku sudah kenal dengannya sejak SD, dan dia bukan sekedar teman masa kecilku, dia itu…"

Kelanjutan kalimat Hyuuga membuat dunia Kiyoshi serasa **luluh lantak**, mengombang-ambingkannya bagai **badai**. Rasanya ia tak ingin memercayai pendengarannya. Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan **4 kata** itu...

"**…Cinta pertamaku, hingga sekarang.**"

…Bisa membuat perasaannya hancur lebur seperti ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiyoha deeesu~ yaah, akhirnya pengumuman rank selesai, dan untung belum tergeser dari satu... *sujud syukur* banyak banget tugas presentasi akhir-akhir ini, dan olahraga selalu kejam curcol/**

**Udah di apdet nih, gimana? UwU KiyoHananya belum ya~ Ini longfic soalnya fufufu~**

**Terus entah kenapa semuanya lebai di chap ini, sumimasen... Kiyoha juga lagi lebai nunggu nilai soalnya :''))**

**Fokus ke Hyuuga dulu ya, ohoho~ Sebenernya niatnya ga gini sih uhuhuhu**

**.**

**Hanaciel Jaeger: oke oke, ini udah di update :3 btw hahaha~ Hanaciel suka buat KiyoHana juga ya~ *toel***

**Dee Cavallone: ukh, soalnya galau karena di fanart beda-beda huhu, dan pas liat figur dirumah- tapi udah diganti jadi emerald buat nyamain sama fic lain ehehe~ Soal cerita, Riko udah ditetapin sama temen jadi char lain, jadinya hyuu sama orang lain ^^ pastinya tahu lah kalau baca tulisan random diatas /plok/ ****endnya masih rahasia :3 but sankyuu sarannya :3~**

**YunChii: maaf ya KiyoHananya hilang wkwk, nanti juga ada kok :3 Endnya masih rahasia ya~ ^^**

**.**

**Anyone, mind to RnR? :3**

**kiyoha**


	3. Past and Now

_Di bawah sinar rembulan, ku bertemu denganmu_

_Di sanalah pertama kuketahui perasaan yang bernama "Cinta"_

_Kupercaya pada takdir yang takkan berakhir ini_

_Ku tak sendiri, ku tak sendiri lagi, kan?_

_Karena kita tak dapat kembali_

_Ke masa-masa di mana kita berdua bersama_

_Masa-masa di mana ku dapat menggenggam tanganmu_

_Hingga masa dimana kau melepaskan genggamanku_

_Dan pergi ke tempat nun jauh di sana_

* * *

><p><strong>Angel, Devil and The Forbidden Love Story<strong>

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Pairing (s):**

**KiyoHana (masih tersingkir /plok) _onesided!_KiyoHyuu, HyuuIzu**

**Warning (s)!**

**Bit of OOC, random, perlebayan characters, gaya bahasa yang err-**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

><p><strong>"Izuki Shun adalah cinta pertamaku,"<strong>

Kiyoshi membelalakkan mata. **"Cinta…Pertama?"**

"Pertama aku bertemu dengannya, waktu kelas 5 SD… Dulu, orang tuaku tidak begitu memperhatikanku, jadi aku menjadi anak yang benar-benar pembangkang, aku membuat keonaran dimana-mana. Tapi sebenarnya, aku **kesepian**."

Kiyoshi menatap Hyuuga dengan tak percaya. Ia tak pernah mengetahui kalau Hyuuga memiliki masa lalu seperti itu. Tapi sebelum ia dapat berkomentar, Hyuuga melanjutkan.

"Dan saat itulah, aku ingat sekali, saat itu sudah malam, sekitar jam 9, aku yang kabur dari rumah, bertemu dengannya."

* * *

><p><strong><em>flashback<em>**

**_._**

_"Ugh…Mama jahat, Papa jahat…" Hyuuga meringkuk di bawah perosotan taman, menangis sesenggukan. "Mereka tidak pernah memerhatikanku. Kesal!"_

_Air matanya terus mengalir, berjatuhan ke tanah. Tangan kanannya terus menggosok wajahnya yang merah karena menangis._

_Tiba-tiba seseorang mengulurkan tangan di hadapannya._

_"Kau tak apa? Bisa berdiri? Mengapa kau menangis?"_

_Hyuuga kecil mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah seorang anak –sepertinya sebaya dengannya- yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Anak perempuan..Atau anak laki-laki?_

_._

_ "Siapa kau?" tanya Hyuuga ketus,tapi tetap diiringi sesenggukan._

_Anak itu merunduk dan balik bertanya, "Kau sendiri, siapa namamu?"_

_Hyuuga berdiri dan mengusap bekas air matanya. "Hyuuga Junpei."_

_Anak di hadapannya membalasnya sambil tersenyum manis, "Izuki Shun!"_

_"Izuki…?" Hyuuga memandang lekat-lekat anak di hadapannya. Matanya indah, berkilau-kilau terpapar sinar bulan purnama. Senyumnya senantiasa mengembang, menambah manis wajahnya yang putih._

_"Aku baru pindah ke kota ini hari ini! Tadi aku mendengar suara tangisan, jadi aku ke sini!" ujarnya ceria. "Hyuuga, kenapa kau menangis?"_

_"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan urusanmu."_

_Izuki menggembungkan pipinya, lucu sekali. "Menyembunyikan sesuatu itu tidak baik! Ayo, ceritakan padaku!"_

_ "Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" tolak Hyuuga. 'Siapa anak ini, baru hari ini bertemu denganku tapi langsung ingin ikut campur…' batinnya dalam hati._

_ "Kumohon, Hyuuga~" Izuki matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Hyuuga menghela nafas, ia tak tega membuat anak di hadapannya menangis. Ia pun menyerah._

_ "Baiklah, baiklah, akan kuceritakan."_

_._

_"Hou, begitu, begitu," Izuki mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Kalau begitu kita sama, Hyuuga!"_

_"He?" _

_"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini ibuku selalu saja memperhatikan kakakku karena ia pintar dan berbakat. Dia selalu menyuruhku untuk mencontohnya. Itu membuatku kesal," Izuki menghentakkan kakinya. "Karena kita sama, kita berteman, yuk!"_

_._

**_flashback end_**

* * *

><p>"Izuki… Dialah yang selalu menemaniku saat aku kesepian, dia yang membuatku bisa berteman dengan banyak orang, dia yang menarikku kembali ke kehangatan," tuturnya lembut.<p>

Hyuuga mengepalkan tangan dan meletakkannya di atas dada. "Bagiku, dia adalah segalanya, aku tak ingin kehilangannya,"

Kiyoshi diam seribu bahasa. Walaupun ia tahu sejak awal bahwa _**tak akan ada peluang** ia dan Hyuuga bisa bersama,_ namun saat menghadapinya sendiri rasanya sungguh berbeda.

_**Menyakitkan**. Sungguh menyakitkan._

Kiyoshi tersenyum pahit. "Aku mengerti…Perasaanmu,"

_Namun perasaan ini harus ia simpan dalam dadanya, mengutamakan perasaan orang tercintanya lebih dahulu._

"Begitukah?"

"Ya,"

"Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan. Sudah, aku harus tidur. Sudah terlalu malam, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku… Akan di sini sementara,"

"Begitu. Kalau begitu selamat tidur,"

"Selamat tidur."

.

.

Kiyoshi duduk bersandar di kusen jendela seraya memandang bulan purnama. Sesekali ia menghela nafas, lelah dengan kejadian-kejadian di hari ini.

**"Yo, Kiyoshi,"** sapa Hanamiya sambil menghampiri Kiyoshi, berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hanamiya,"

"Hai~ Aku ikut di sini, ya~?"

"Terserah saja,"

_Iblis itu_ bertopang dagu di jendela, tangan kirinya asyik memainkan tirai. "Melihat tampangmu yang seperti itu… Kau sudah mengetahui kebenarannya, ya?" tanyanya, membuat malaikat di hadapannya terkejut dan bangkit dari duduk.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau bisa…"

"_Mengapa aku tahu,_ begitu?" Hanamiya memotong pertanyaan Kiyoshi. "**Simpel saja.** Aku dapat mengetahui segalanya dari wajah _megane-kunmu_ itu."

"Dari wajah..?" Kiyoshi menggigit bibirnya. Melihat ekspresi lucunya, tawa Hanamiya pecah.

"Bohong, kok, bohong. Salah seorang temanku pernah menjaga _megane-kun_ dulu, dan, kemarin ia memberitahuku semuanya," ujarnya di sela-sela tawa. Kiyoshi menggeram.

"Kau memang…"

**"…Karena itulah, aku tidak suka,"**

"He?"

"Aku sering melihat yang seperti itu. Mencintai seseorang, lalu **patah hati.** Aku tidak menyukainya. Sekarang keadaanmu seperti ini kan, Kiyoshi?" ujar Hanamiya. "Kalau kita mencintai seseorang, dan perasaan kita **hancur** olehnya, maka apa gunanya kita jatuh cinta? Aku tak mengerti… **_Lebih baik aku tak dapat mencintai sama sekali._**"

Kiyoshi tertegun memandang _sang Iblis_. Ia pun membalas,

"Hanamiya, perasaan yang di sebut **'cinta'** ini, memang **kejam**, seperti yang kau katakan. Perasaan kita dapat dihancurkan olehnya. Tapi dengan mengalami hal seperti jatuh cinta, patah hati, lalu mencintai lagi, segala hal itulah yang membuat hati kita **kaya**," Ia tersenyum hangat, membelai helai rambut Hanamiya. "Yang namanya 'mencintai' ini tidak harus 'memiliki'. Tak dapat mencintai itu, **rasanya lebih menyakitkan**, kau tahu,"

Hanamiya terdiam, Ia rasakan wajahnya _memanas_. Tangan kanannya refleks menepis tangan besar Kiyoshi dari kepalanya.

**"Jangan sentuh-sentuh!"** serunya galak.

"Ahahaha, maaf~" Kiyoshi tertawa sambil memasang _watados_.

"Lagipula, mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku, kau sudah lupa kalau aku ini **_iblis_**, bukan **_malaikat_**? Bodoh sekali! Mana kutahu yang namanya '_cinta_'ini."

"Yah, buat jaga-jaga saja siapa tahu nanti kau juga akan _jatuh cinta pada seseorang_,"

Hanamiya merengut, kedua pipinya dihiasi rona _pink_.

"Tak akan dan tak mungkin," sangkalnya. "Aku bukan orang yang sedikit-sedikit jatuh cinta _sepertimu_, Kiyoshi!"

_Malaikat itu_ menaikkan bahunya. "Yah…**Takdir siapa yang tahu?**"

Hanamiya makin merengut, antara kesal dan malu. Kiyoshi menepuk-nepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Hanamiya, kau **manis** juga kalau sedang seperti ini," celetuk Kiyoshi pelan, disusul dengan Hanamiya yang memukulnya dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus,

**"SIAPA YANG MANIS, HAH?!"**

.

.

.

"Sudah, aku mau kembali. Tak ada gunanya membuang-buang waktu di sini," Hanamiya melebarkan sayap hitamnya, lalu bersiap-siap terbang ke luar jendela.

"Ah, tunggu, Hanamiya!" Kiyoshi menarik tangan Hanamiya, mencegahnya untuk pergi. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan sebelum kau pergi!"

"A-Apa sih, lepaskan!"

**"Terima kasih, ya,"**

Hanamiya menoleh, mendapati Kiyoshi yang memberikan senyum lembut kepadanya. Mendadak wajah seputih _ricotta_nya berubah kemerahan dan memanas lagi. Ia menjadi salah tingkah dan membalas Kiyoshi dengan ketus.

**"Nggak butuh terima kasih darimu, bodoh."**

Ia mengepakkan sayapnya lalu terbang pergi. Setelah memastikan ia jauh dari _malaikat bodoh_ itu, kedua tangannya menelungkup pipinya yang masih saja hangat.

"Uuukh, apa yang salah denganku? Tiba-tiba saja pipiku memanas begini…"

_Ini bukan tanda-tanda…Aku mulai menyukainya, kan?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>KRIIIING<em>**

Ponsel Hyuuga bordering keras. Pemiliknya masih saja bermalas-malasan di dalam selimut. Maklumlah, hari ini jadwalnya kosong.

Ia bergeser sedikit untuk meraih ponselnya.

"Ya, halo?"

_"Hyuuga?"_

Lelaki berkacamata itu terdiam sejenak, berusaha mengingat suara siapa di seberang-

**"I-Izuki?!"** saking kagetnya, ia terlonjak dari kasur.

_"Syukurlah, aku pikir kau masih tidur jam segini jadi tidak mengangkat, hehehe~ Lama sekali sih, kan aku tidak suka menunggu lama-lama… Ah, kitakore," _balas Izuki diselingi guyonan garing khasnya.

"Su-sudah lama kau nggak menelpon, um, gimana keadaanmu?" grogi, Hyuuga berbasa-basi. Sudah lama tidak mendengar suara 'sahabat'nya ini.

_"Aku sehat, kok. Dan aku juga bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, Hyuuga nggak perlu khawatir,"_

"Hooh," Hyuuga bernafas lega. "Oh ya, ada apa tiba-tiba menelepon?"

_"Oh, ya. Sebenarnya 2 hari lagi aku akan naik pesawat, pulang ke Jepang,"_

"Be-benarkah? Tu-tumben kau pulang,"

_"Mou, maksudmu aku tak boleh pulang? Aku kan ingin ketemu Hyuuga juga,"_

Hyuuga memerah, lalu segera menjawab. "Bukan begitu! Bukannya tidak boleh…"

_"Jadi?"_

"Um, Izuki, mau ku jemput di bandara?" tawarnya, sekalian dengan modus _dapat bertemu dengannya lebih awal._

_"Ah, tidak usah, nanti kalau aku sudah sampai kita ketemuan saja. Oke?"_

"Ah, oke."

_"Jaa ne, pulsaku kering, hehe. Sampai jumpa 2 hari lagi."_

"Dah,"

**_PIP_**

Hyuuga menutup ponsel _flip_nya. Senyumnya mengembang. Ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan Izuki, sebentar lagi.

**_Walau 1 menit saja, tak apa-apa._**

* * *

><p>"Kiyoshi, tumben hari ini tidak ke dunia manusia, kenapa sih?" Riko memandang temannya itu dengan bingung. Tak biasanya Kiyoshi duduk manis dan mengerjakan <em>paperwork<em>nya seperti ini.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa. Kasihan Riko juga kan kalau _paperwork_ku kutitipkan terus," Kiyoshi tertawa datar sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya.

**"Kau aneh, Kiyoshi,"** Riko memberinya tatapan menyelidik.

"A-Aneh bagaimana?"

"Seperti _orang yang baru diputusin pacar_ saja,"

"E-EH?!"

Riko menghela nafas, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng. "**Jangan kira aku tak tahu, Kiyoshi! Semua orang juga tahu kalau melihat gelagakmu!** Duh...Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kau rajin ke _dunia sana_,"

"Ma-Maksudmu?"

"Kau _sedang **kasmaran**_, kan? Dengan seorang _**anak Adam**? _Dan dari wajahmu sepertinya habis ditolak, ya?"

_Malaikat besar_ itu merengut, "Nggak ditolak juga, kok,"

"Itu resikonya, Kiyoshi! Kau harusnya tahu. Haah, ya sudahlah. Hari ini kau di sini saja, kerjakan _paperwork_mu yang menggunung itu,"

.

.

.

Kiyoshi merenggangkan tangan, mulai bosan dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas yang tersaji di depan hidungnya.

Seketika terbesit pemikiran iseng, ia ingin sedikit _mengintip_ Izuki yang sekarang berada di Inggris.

"Hanya melihat saja, nggak apa, kan?"

Ia melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Inggris, melihat _pujaan hati_ dari _pujaan hati_nya.

* * *

><p><strong>"Ah, itu dia!"<strong> serunya.

Kiyoshi segera menghampirinya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat…

…Iblis yang menghalangi jalannya.

.

Kiyoshi memandang iblis di hadapannya dengan waspada. Ia mencoba untuk memerhatikan gerak-geriknya walau sekecil apapun.

Jelas sekali, iblis itu juga **_mengawasi Izuki Shun_**. _Inikah yang dimaksud oleh Miyaji-san? _Ia harus menghentikannya sebelum iblis itu mulai bergerak.

**"Hei!"** Dengan cepat Kiyoshi menyergap bahu iblis itu. Yang disergap pun, menoleh dengan kaget.

Kiyoshi tersentak. "Aku mengenalmu, kau ini… **_Susa,_ tangan kanan panglima iblis?**"

"Bukan, aku _**susis**,_" jawab iblis itu setengah bercanda. "Ya, aku Susa,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Kau sendiri? **Malaikat tingkat atas, tidak seharusnya berada di sini kan?**"

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Kenapa kau mengawasi Izuki Shun?!"

"Kalau begitu bukan urusanmu juga, Kiyoshi," jawab Susa datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Jawab aku." Bagi Kiyoshi, _malaikat tingkat atas, _mengatasi iblis seperti ini bukan masalah besar. Ia mengeluarkan senjatanya yang terbentuk dari cahaya.

"Haah, baiklah," Susa menyerah. Padahal ia juga iblis tingkat atas yang **bisa menyaingi malaikat**. "Aku melakukan ini karena keinginan diriku sendiri, tapi percayalah, aku tak ada niat untuk melukainya."

**"Keinginanmu sendiri?"**

"Kalau begitu akan kuceritakan..."

Kiyoshi menurunkan senjatanya. "Ceritakan."

"Kau tahu… Selama ini Izuki Shun menjadi yang pertama dalam _list_ manusia yang diawasi Imayoshi," jelasnya. "Karena itu, kau tahu, kami iblis memiliki nafsu…"

"Hm?"

"Yah, aku ini **tangan kanannya**, jadi saat Imayoshi memiliki _manusia_ yang ia **prioritaskan** daripada aku, aku…" Kedua alisnya bertautan. "Awalnya aku ingin melukainya, tapi karena Imayoshi memang memiliki banyak iblis-atau manusia yang membuatnya _tertarik_, aku menyerah,"

_Sang malaikat_ memandang _iblis_ di hadapannya dengan bingung.

"Jadi artinya… **Kau hanya iri dengannya?**"

"Yah, iblis memang dipenuhi rasa **iri** dan **dengki**, terutama pada manusia. Tapi, aku tak berniat untuk menyentuhnya. Hanya ingin melihatnya, melihat seperti apa manusia yang membuat Imayoshi _tertarik_,"

Kiyoshi tertegun, tangan yang mencengkram erat bahu Susa perlahan lepas. Baru kali ini ia bertemu iblis yang begitu…**Baik?**

Kalau yang lainnya, mungkin akan segera _menyerang_ Izuki.

"Sayang sekali. Sifatmu yang seperti itu bisa membuatmu jadi malaikat yang baik. **Tetapi Tuhan memutuskan untuk _melahirkanmu sebagai iblis_,**"

Susa tersenyum pahit. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Banyak yang menjadi kesukaan Imayoshi, diatas diriku. **Bahkan Hanamiya juga…**"

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>"Yosh," Hyuuga merapikan kerah kemejanya. Sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak Izuki meneleponnya, dan hari ini, ia akan bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama.<p>

**_Kutunggu jam 3 sore di taman tempat pertama kita bertemu, kau ingat kan?_**

Matanya terus-menerus melirik pesan yang dikirimkan Izuki semalam. Entah kenapa rasa cemas mulai menyerangnya. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam ponsel mulai basah karena keringat.

_Duh, dengan keadaan seperti ini, bisakah aku memandang wajahnya? Jika Izuki datang, aku-_

Terdengar derap langkah kaki dari kejauhan. Seseorang melambai-lambaikan tangan, berlari mengarah ke padanya.

**_Izuki!_**

.

.

"Ki~yo~shi~, tumben kau nggak menjaga _megane-kun_mu? Bisa-bisa dia diganggu **_makhluk lain_**, lho," ujar Hanamiya. Kebetulan mereka bertemu di tengah jalan menuju dunia manusia.

"Hanamiya,"

"Memang ada apa dengan _megane-kun?_"

"Hari ini dia ada urusan. Aku tak ingin mengganggunya." Jawab Kiyoshi simpel.

"Hee… Cuma itu?" Hanamiya mengeluarkan seringai tipis. "Kudengar kau kemarin mengawasi Izuki Shun, ya? Aku diberitahu Susa,"

"Itu bukan urusanmu,"

"Ah, oh iya iya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya **informasi** tentang _megane-kun_mu dan Izuki. Penasaran?"

"Apa katamu?"

.

.

"Hyuuga, sudah lama sekali, ya," sapa Izuki ramah.

"Iya, Izuki. Kau tak banyak berubah," balas Hyuuga. Syukurlah, kegugupannya menghilang melihat senyuman 'sahabat' lamanya itu.

Izuki menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Hyuuga juga, sama saja, kan?"

"Iya, iya,"

**_Syukurlah, Izuki ini masih Izuki yang sama seperti dahulu, Izuki yang selalu tersenyum walau di saat sedih, Izuki yang merebut hatiku…_**

Suasana hening sejenak, hanya suara hembusan angin yang terdengar. Daun-daun mulai berguguran, menandakan bahwa musim panas sudah sampai pada akhirnya. Mendadak Izuki memecah keheningan dengan suara indahnya,

"Hyuuga, terima kasih, ya, untuk selama ini. **Terima kasih sudah menjagaku,**"

Hyuuga tersentak. "A-Ada apa sih, Izuki, tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? Seperti salam perpisahan saja. Lagipula bukan masalah, hahaha…"

"Aku serius, terima kasih sudah melindungiku selama ini. Aku… Sebenarnya besok malam aku harus segera kembali ke Inggris. Aku harus kembali pada jadwal belajarku. Masih ada 2 tahun."

**_Benar-benar salam perpisahan._**

"Apa? Padahal kau baru saja sampai…" Hyuuga merasa kecewa. Ia pikir ia dapat bersama dengan Izuki lebih lama. **_Tapi Tuhan mengatakan tidak._**

"Tidak apa-apa, bertemu dengan orang-orang yang penting, bagiku itu sudah cukup. Lagipula aku tak apa-apa berada di Inggris, karena ada _sosok yang selalu melindungiku_ di sana," wajah cantik Izuki merona, ia tersenyum kecil. "Karena itu terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama aku berada di Jepang, Hyuuga."

"Orang… Melindungi… Mu?"

"Ya! Hari ini aku membawanya bersamaku, aku ingin kau berkenalan dengannya."

**_Oi Oi Oi, apa maksudnya ini?!_** Jantung Hyuuga berdegup kencang, tak siap untuk bertemu 'pelindung Izuki' ini. Bahkan ia belum mengerti apa yang ia dan Izuki bicarakan barusan. Tiba-tiba saja mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar seperti kalimat perpisahan, ingin mengenalkan seseorang... Hyuuga pusing. Setidaknya ia ingin bersiap-siap…

Tapi terlambat, suara derap langkah sudah terdengar olehnya. Orang itu kini berada di hadapannya, berdiri tegap di samping Izuki.

"Kenalkan, Hyuuga. Dia yang selalu melindungiku di negeri sana,"

.

**_Sekali lagi, saat Tuhan mengatakan tidak, maka keputusan sudah bulat._**

.

"Salam kenal Hyuuga-san, namaku **Moriyama Yoshitaka**,"

* * *

><p><strong>Haih semuah~ Kiyoha desu~ *srooot*<strong>

**Akhir-akhir ini sering hujan ya... Hati juga jadi galau nih... *lirik hyuuga***

**Hyuuga: apaan sih woi?**

**Dan hidung tersakiti uhuk :'') Ini juga sebenernya udah dibuat dari Sabtu tapi apa boleh buat kiyoha terkapar di kasur dengan wajah penuh tisu (?)**

**UAS juga sedikit lagi, tapi pasti tetep kiyoha update kok :3**

**.**

**Dee Cavallone**

**Dee hapenya jangan dibanting, sini buat saya-/heh /tabog**

**aih tebak-tebak aja xD Hmm~ masih salah nih~ ada yang hampir sih~ duh, kalo ketebak gak seru dong jadinya xD**

**Sip, akan terus di update...**

**.**

**Cherry Blue Mint**

**AHAHAHAHAHA /wat**

**tenang, pairnya akan terus bertambah kok~ /mabok /dihajarmassa**

**KiyoHyuu? HyuuIzu? Gak bisa janji fufufu~ Kalau galau-galauan termasuk adegan pair ga? Mwehehe~**

**.**

**Sama buat dedek dan temen-temen yang aduh kalian rajin banget malah nge review langsung di RL... *mewek***

**Iyah iyah kiyoha, makhluk random ini memang selalu galau setiap saat ya, apalagi ngeliat situpada yang berpasang-pasangan, ya? /heh**

**Iyadah sori~ Dibilangin gaya bahasanya emang gini wahaha~**

**Adegan Imayoshinya emang sengaja dipotong neng... Ga liat itu rate? *tunjukdengkul* /salahwoi**

**Iya iya KiyoHana nya dimunculin... Masa kiyoha yang wota KiyoHana tega banget sih gak masukin otepenya... *kedip* /HEH /JIJI**

**.**

**Mind to RnR? Pwease? :3**

**Kiyoha**


	4. Bagai Kehilangan Separuh Jiwa

"_Nee, Hyuuga,"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Suatu hari nanti… Kita akan berpisah, ya?"_

"_A-ada apa sih, tiba-tiba?"_

"_Nggak… Aku hanya berpikir saja, tidak mungkin kita akan bersama terus seperti ini, kan? Kita akan beranjak dewasa, dan suatu ketika, kita akan berpisah, kan?" tangan kecilnya menggenggam erat bungkus takoyaki yang mulai mendingin._

"…"

"_Sebenarnya aku ingin kita terus bersama, memandang kembang api berdua, seperti sekarang ini. Tapi rasanya… Tak mungkin, ya?" wajah cantiknya tertunduk, menunjukkan ekspresi sendu yang jarang sekali ia buat. Sebenarnya apa yang merasukinya hingga ia berpikir seperti itu?_

_Hyuuga bangkit dan menggenggam tangannya._

"_Kita akan baik-baik saja!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Kita akan terus melihat kembang api ini bersama, setiap tahun!"_

_Izuki menunjukkan wajah penuh keraguan. "Bagaimana kalau kita sudah berkeluarga nanti? Apa Hyuuga akan terus menarikku, dan kita akan terus melihat kembang api bersama seperti ini?"_

"_Ya! Walaupun kita sudah berkeluarga, walau kita tidak diperbolehkan untuk bersama lagi, aku akan terus mendatangimu, dan kita akan melihat kembang api ini bersama-sama!" kedua maniknya menatap lurus kearah langit, tanpa secuilpun keraguan._

_Izuki tertawa geli, "Hyuuga, kau benar-benar naïf, ya. Benar-benar Hyuuga,"_

"_Aku tak main-main! Aku akan melakukannya setiap tahun! Kau lihat saja nanti!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Angel, Devil and The Forbidden Love Story<strong>

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Pairing (s):**

**KiyoHana, _onesided_KiyoHyuu, _onesided_HyuuIzu_, slight_ MoriIzu**

**.**

**Warning (s)**

**Alay, perlebayan character sampai OOC? gaya bahasa muter-muter,**

**surams, NTR merajalela. DLDR!**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

><p><strong>Jam 11 pagi.<strong>

Hyuuga membuka matanya perlahan. Sepertinya ia tertidur semalam. Banyak sekali kejadian kemarin, dan itu membuatnya sedikit lelah.

Tangan kanannya mengusap wajah, kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan saat bangun dari tidur.

**_Kenapa tanganku basah begini?_** Ia bertanya-tanya, namun saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia tahu sebabnya.

Kedua matanya sembab, dan memerah. Jejak air mata terlihat di pipinya. Pasti ia habis menangis semalam. Seketika memori tentang kejadian kemarin melintas di pikirannya.

Karena itukah ia menangis?

"Bodoh sekali…Dengan hal seperti ini saja aku menangis… _Seperti anak perempuan saja_," gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Yoshitaka-san lah yang selalu melindungiku di sana, Hyuuga," ujar Izuki sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Moriyama. "Um, dia… **Kekasihku** sekarang, dia juga pelajar dari Jepang, makanya ia ikut pulang bersamaku."

Hyuuga mencoba menyembunyikan wajah _shock_nya dengan senyuman.

"Ah, begitu, syukurlah."

**Usahanya tidak sia-sia.** Senyum palsunya dapat mengelabui Izuki. Baguslah.

"Hyuuga-san, terima kasih," ujar Moriyama, menggenggam tangannya. "Sekarang, serahkan saja padaku, **aku pasti akan menjaga _Shun_**"

_**Dia memanggil Izuki dengan nama kecilnya**,_ batin Hyuuga.

"Iya, terima kasih, Moriyama-san. Hati-hati, menjaga dia merepotkan sekali, lho!"

"Mou, Hyuuga!" Izuki mencubit lengan Hyuuga dengan gemas. Mereka tertawa bersama, ditemani dengan angin musim gugur yang mulai bertiup. Hyuuga memaksakan tawanya, tak ingin 'sahabat' sejak kecilnya itu khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Hyuuga-san,"

"…Baiklah, kuserahkan padamu,"

"Ah, sudah jam segini! Kami duluan ya, Hyuuga! Masih banyak tempat yang harus kami kunjungi! Seperti rumah Yoshitaka-san, dan kampusku juga,"

"Un…"

"Duh, Hyuuga! Jangan berwajah muram seperti itu, dong! Setiap tahun aku pasti akan mengunjungimu! Dan kalau program belajarku sudah selesai, aku pasti kembali, kok!"

**_Kembali lalu hidup bahagia bersama Moriyama di sini, heh?_**

"Ya. Aku tahu itu. Hati-hati," Hyuuga melambaikan tangannya perlahan. "Dan, Izuki…"

"Um?"

"Berbahagialah dengannya, selama kau di Inggris sana,"

Izuki hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, sementara Moriyama mengangguk-angguk.

Hyuuga terus memandang kedua punggung mereka yang semakin menjauh.

"Ya, berbahagialah…"

_Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan debu yang menyakiti mata_

_Pohon-pohon mulai mengering, kehilangan satu persatu daunnya_

_Cintaku menghilang, bersama dengan gugurnya seribu daun._

.

.

.

"Ah, _megane-kun_ sudah terbangun," Hanamiya menyilangkan kakinya, duduk santai di balkon kamar di samping rumah Hyuuga. **"Tumben sekali Kiyoshi tidak menjaganya hari ini,"**

"Siapa yang tidak menjaganya, Hanamiya?"

Hanamiya menoleh, mendapati Kiyoshi yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya, di atas balkon. "Kiyoshi. Bagaimana?"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Hanamiya?"

"Pasti hatimu sekarang sedang berpestapora, kan? Secara tak langsung _megane-kun_ sudah ditolak oleh pujaan hatinya. Sekarang bukannya saat yang bagus untuk merebutnya? **_Happy end_**,"

Alis tebal Kiyoshi berkedut. "**Aku bukan makhluk sepertimu, Hanamiya**. Setelah masalah ini mereda, hubunganku dengan Hyuuga akan berjalan seperti biasa saja,"

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak mencintainya? Karena ia bilang ia mencintai Izuki?"

"Bukan berarti aku tidak mencintainya. Hanya saja… Kurasa jika aku mengaku sekarang, keadaan malah akan bertambah **lebih buruk**."

Hanamiya menghela nafas, menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah malaikat di hadapannya. "Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi. Kalau dipikir dengan logika, saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membuatnya berpaling kepadamu. Kau malah membuang kesempatan itu,"

"Itu terserah padaku, kan? Lagipula aku bukannya ingin _memilikinya_."

"Bagaimana kalau _terjadi sesuatu kepadanya_? Lalu kau terlambat untuk mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya? _Megane-kun_ juga sama, kan? **Ia terlambat.**"

"Akan kupastikan itu takkan terjadi."

"Haah…Padahal **banyak yang menginginkan kesempatan itu** untuk merebut orang yang dicintainya," Hanamiya tersenyum masam. "Dan ada juga yang mendapatkannya, tapi tak dapat memanfaatkannya, _seperti diriku misalnya_." Lanjutnya setengah berbisik.

"Maksudmu…Apa?"

Hanamiya membuang muka dengan kesal. "Bukan apa-apa! Sudah, aku mau pergi! Tak ada gunanya mengincar _megane-kun_ kalau ada kau! Mati saja bersama _megane-_kunmu dan hidup di _dunia sana_ dengan bahagia!" ia melebarkan sayap hitamnya lalu berlalu. Kiyoshi memandang punggung Hanamiya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa sih, dia? Tadi menggangguku, sekarang malah ngedumel sendiri," ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kurasa aku juga akan meninggalkan Hyuuga sebentar, suasananya tidak enak kalau aku bicara dengannya sekarang. Ia butuh waktu untuk sendirian."

.

Hanamiya berhenti dan melihat Kiyoshi yang meninggalkan rumah Hyuuga. Alisnya bertaut dengan kesal, wajahnya merona merah.

**_Dasar malaikat nggak peka._**

* * *

><p>Hyuuga mengeringkan surai hitamnya dengan handuk. Pandangannya teralih pada kalender di atas meja belajarnya. Matanya tertuju pada hari ini, yang ia beri tanda silang berwarna merah.<p>

**"Hari ini… Ada festival…"** gumamnya. "Kalau diingat-ingat, aku tak pernah pergi ke festival lagi sejak Izuki pindah ke Inggris… Mungkin aku akan pergi nanti,"

Ia melirik jam dinding. Baru jam 1 siang. Masih banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap. _Toh_ festival dimulai jam 5 sore nanti.

"Festival…Musim panas…"

**_Kita akan terus melihat kembang api ini bersama, setiap tahun!_**

**_Janji, ya, Hyuuga!_**

"Mungkin Izuki benar… Aku terlalu naïf,"

.

.

Cahaya remang-remang lampion memenuhi jalanan sekitar rumahnya. Banyak orang berpakaian yukata berlalu lalang. Suara drum _taiko_ terdengar dari kejauhan.

Hyuuga duduk terdiam di atas rumput, di bukit tempat ia biasa melihat kembang api bersama Izuki. Pandangannya kosong.

Satu per satu kembang api diluncurkan, membuat warna-warna indah di langit. Memorinya tentang 5 tahun lalu kembali, begitu juga dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Izuki saat itu.

.

"_Kembang api benar-benar indah ya, Hyuuga!" seru Izuki senang. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu temannya. "Meluncur dengan cepat, lalu meledak seperti itu!"_

"_Iya, iya. Duh, Izuki. Kau sudah kelas 2 SMP tapi masih saja senang melihat kembang api, ya."_

"_Hehe. Oh iya Hyuuga, aku jadi ingat perkataanmu dua tahun lalu. Kau bilang kita akan terus melihat kembang api bersama, ya kan?"_

"_Hm? Aku pernah bilang begitu, ya?"_

"_Ya! Dan aku senang karena kita benar-benar melakukannya,"_

"_Ehm, iya, mungkin ini sedikit kekanak-kanakan, tapi kan aku sudah ya um… Harus kutepati." Hyuuga menggaruk pipinya. "Kan… Janji adalah janji!"_

"_Apa, sih?" anak manis di hadapannya tertawa. "Tapi, terima kasih ya, Hyuuga."_

"_Hm, kalau mau berterima kasih, sebaiknya kau traktir Hyuuga-sama ini yakisoba,"_

"_Huh, dasar…"_

.

"**Janji saat itu… Tak akan dapat terlaksana.** Izuki pasti sudah di bandara sekarang, kembali ke Inggris… Padahal aku ingin melihat kembang api bersamanya, _untuk yang terakhir kali_."

Kembang api terakhir diluncurkan, kembang api yang benar-benar besar dan menyilaukan. Setelah itu disusul dengan suara gemuruh pesawat di langit.

"Izuki…Dia sudah kembali ke Inggris, ya. Apa dia ada di pesawat itu? Apa dia melihat kembang api ini dari atas, ya?" ia memandang pesawat yang semakin menghilang di kejauhan. "Ngomong-ngomong pesawat, aku jadi ingat waktu Izuki mengajakku ke museum—"

.

"_Aku jadi ingin menaiki pesawat ini, deh, Hyuuga!"_

"_Hee…"_

"_Mengunjungi London, kota yang kudambakan! Hyuuga juga akan kuajak,"_

"_Kenapa mengajakku?"_

"_Memangnya kenapa? Kan aku mau terus bersamamu,"_

.

**_Hyuuga, kita akan terus bersama, ya!_**

.

"Kau pembohong, Izuki…"

Hyuuga ingin menangis sekarang, tapi entah mengapa tak bisa. Air matanya sudah mengering. Hanya dapat berteriak tanpa suara,

Sendirian.

.

.

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Kembang api terakhir sudah diluncurkan, dan acara festival sudah selesai. Semua pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Sementara Hyuuga hanya berjalan dengan arah yang tak tentu, di sepanjang bukit tempat ia biasa bermain.

Hati kecilnya masih belum bisa menerima. Bahwa Izuki, yang sudah ia cintai sejak lama, kini menjadi milik orang lain. Hyuuga menyesal kenapa ia tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya lebih awal, ketika Izuki belum pergi ke Inggris.

Harusnya ia tahu, bila ia dan Izuki terpisah, maka saat itu perasaan Izuki dapat berubah.

**_Seandainya aku dapat jujur mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya_…_Aku takkan menjadi seperti ini._**

Ia terus berjalan dengan putus asa.

_Perih_. Perasaannya yang mencintai Izuki benar-benar perih. Izuki mencintai orang lain, dan bukan dirinya.

**_Mengapa, Izuki? Kau ingin terus bersamaku, kan?_**

**_Mengapa?_**

**_Haah…_**

Sudahlah, ia tidak mau peduli lagi. Jerih payahnya selama delapan tahun berakhir sia-sia. Mungkin Moriyama memiliki **'sesuatu'** yang tidak ada padanya. 'Sesuatu' yang mengubah perasaan pujaan hatinya, 'sesuatu' yang merebut Izuki Shun.

Kini cintanya menghilang, sama seperti kembang api yang fana.

.

.

Seketika terdengar suatu suara di telinganya—

**_Sakit, kan? Kau ingin melupakannya, kan?_**

-Bisikan iblis.

**_Bukankah lebih baik mati saja, daripada hidup dengan melihat mereka bersama? Lebih menyakitkan, kan? Kau tak ingin menderita, kan?_**

Izuki adalah penolongnya, sumber dari semangatnya, _separuh bagian jiwanya._

"Kehilangan Izuki… Sama seperti kehilangan separuh jiwa…"

**_Kalau separuh sudah hilang, lebih baik seluruhnya hilang, kan? Kemarilah. Segala masalahmu akan lenyap. Lupakan dia. _**

"Lupakan… Dia…"

**_Teruslah berjalan, maka kau akan dapat melupakannya._**

**_Teruslah berjalan._**

**_Terus, terus._**

.

"Palang akan ditutup. Kereta akan lewat, harap berhati-hati."

Suara pengumuman itu tak terdengar lagi. Kakinya terus berjalan, menyentuh pembatas rel, dan melewatinya.

"Terus berjalan… Tapi aku akan kena…"

**_Kau ingin melupakannya, kan? Kau tak ingin melihatnya berbahagia dengan kekasihnya sekarang, kan?_**

**_Menyakitkan, bukan?_**

"Ya, benar-benar menyakitkan… Lebih baik aku…"

**_Karena itu, lebih baik kau meninggalkan dunia ini._**

Samar-samar terdengar deru kencang kereta yang datang dari kejauhan.

_'Maafkan aku, Ibu, Ayah. Kalian mungkin jarang memerhatikanku, tapi aku tahu kalian menyayangiku. Aku tahu, aku belum dapat membuat kalian bangga. Dan maaf, Izuki. Berbahagialah dengan Moriyama di Inggris sana. Dia orang yang baik. Tugasku untuk menjagamu sudah selesai, sepertinya. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu. Kaulah orang yang membuatku dapat berjalan maju. Sekarang saatnya untuk berpisah.'_

_'Satu lagi, Izuki…'_

'…_Aku mencintaimu.'_

.

.

Kiyoshi menoleh ke belakang. **Perasaannya tidak enak** sejak ia meninggalkan Hyuuga tadi siang. Dan tiba-tiba saja perasaan itu menguat. Ia melesat pergi, meninggalkan tumpukan _paperwork_nya.

Lebih baik dimarahi Riko karena meninggalkan pekerjaannya daripada tidak memeriksa keadaan Hyuuga.

Ia harap Hyuuga –pujaan hatinya itu- baik-baik saja. Ia terus berpikir seperti itu, sampai ia melihat kerumunan orang memenuhi jalan di samping rel kereta api—

.

"Hei, dia **tertabrak** ya?"

"**Kecelakaan?** Mungkin dia tak dapat melihat kereta dalam gelap."

"Masa iya! Kurasa ia **tidak tuli**,"

"Itu benar! **Ada pengumuman, kan?**"

"Kurasa _**bunuh diri,**_"

**"Mengerikan sekali…"**

Kiyoshi membelalakkan mata, tak percaya pada penglihatannya. Memang, beberapa bagian tubuh itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi karena hantaman kereta api, serta **berwarna merah** akibat terkena darah, tapi pakaian itu… Kacamata itu…

**_Tuhan, katakan kalau ini hanyalah kebohongan_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesu! Kiyoha di sini!<strong>

**Yaah, benar-benar chap yang surams ya. Kiyoha ikutan surams juga ngetiknya.**

**Terlalu surams kah? Yah saya juga anaknya surams sih- sering duduk di pojokan, mantengin jendela waktu hujan, sama nulis ginian waktu yang lain asik ngobrol-/plok**

**Buat yang mau Hyuuga di pair sama orang lain aja, gomenneeee~~ Dibutuhin _charadeath_ di sini biar Kiyoshi juga makin tersakiti, upupu~ Lagipula kalau Kiyoshi ke NTR terus, kasihan dianya kan? :''))**

**Kalau nambah chara juga, nanti kepanjangan... /alesan**

**Btw hari senin UAS, Kiyoha belum belajar... /gulingguling**

**.**

**Hanaciel**

**Iya, pair KiyoHananya pasti nongol dong, wong pair utamanya aja mereka, ini aja buat KiyoHana Day uhuks :'' lagipula kasihan kalo gak muncul-muncul, yang batin Kiyoha juga soalnya ga dapet asupan-/plak**

**EIIIIII jangan bawa pergi Hanamiyanya, biar kita anuanuin aja disini (?) /gampar**

**(Hanamiya: Thor inget rate itu woi...)**

**.**

**Mey-chan Love Kagami**

**Iya dong uyey, pair utamanya kan mereka~ jadi mulai mengeluarkan bau-bau (?) Tapi Kiyoshi ga peka-peka, mau apalagi... /boboan**

**Iya, tadinya sih nggak mau masukin MorIzuki, tapi kayaknya demi surams berantai (?) dan NTR feels harus dimasukin, hohoho. Btw mereka termasuk pair favorit Kiyoha juga, hehe. Tos! (?) /siapakamuthor**

**Di pair sama Reo, ya? Hmm... Mungkin agak susah ngatur pair sama latarnya nih, soalnya Kiyoha ga terlalu kenal sama Reo, bukan kerabatnya /yaiyalah**

**Yah, jadinya begini aja, ya? :''))**

**Oke, akan dilanjutkan...**

**.**

**RnR pwease? Nambah-nambah saran? :3 Review kalian juga jadi dorongan buat Kiyoha~ kalo nggak bagai kehilangan separuh jiwa~**

**(Hyuuga: ngapain lu thor ngambil kalimat gue?)**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~**


	5. Brand New Feeling

_Suara sirine ambulans memenuhi udara_

_Burung-burung gagak menggugurkan bulu sayapnya,_

_Seolah turut berduka_

_Pandanganku mengabur_

_Satu per satu tetesan air mata jatuh_

_Membasahi kedua pipiku_

_Mengapa? Mengapa aku menangis?_

_Ini hanya mimpi, kan?_

_Segalanya akan hilang jika aku membuka mata, kan?_

_Tapi sayang_

_Kedua pupilku terbuka lebar_

_Dan tak ada yang berubah_

_Ini mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan_

_Seseorang, tolonglah_

_Tarik aku dari realita kejam ini_

_Hilangkan perasaan sedih yang terus menyayat hatiku_

_Gantikan dengan cinta yang semanis madu_

* * *

><p><strong>Angel, Devil and The Forbidden Love Story<strong>

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Pairing (s):**

**KiyoHana (akhirnya), _onesided_KiyoHyuu, _slight_ MoriIzu**

**.**

**Warning (s)**

**Alay, perlebayan character sampai OOC? Modus-modusan, Kiyoshi pindah-pindah hati, tsundere level maks, gaya bahasa muter-muter, surams yang seketika berubah fuwa-fuwa, NTR merajalela, dan serentet keanuan lainnya.**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

><p><strong>"Tidak… Tidak mungkin! Hyuuga…"<strong> _Handphone_ Izuki terlepas dari kedua tangannya, yang kini menelungkup wajahnya yang basah karena air mata.

"Kenapa… Kenapa bisa… Baru saja aku bertemu dengannya kemarin, kenapa…" lirih Izuki di sela sesenggukannya. Tangan kanannya mulai menjambak poninya sendiri, mencoba menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah.

"Yoshitaka-san… Aku… Kenapa Hyuuga…"

Moriyama memandangnya pilu.

"Shun," ia memeluk kekasihnya itu, mencoba menenangkannya sedikit. Hati—Mental Izuki lemah, kalau ia mendapat kabar seperti ini, **pasti ia sangat _shock_**.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku juga kaget dan sedih, karena tiba-tiba mendapat kabar seperti itu. Padahal aku baru saja mengenal Hyuuga-san. Karena itu, Shun, kalau ingin menangis, menangislah sepuasnya,"

**Sudah ada saja hal buruk yang menimpanya-_membuat hatinya berduka_.** Padahal baru saja ia sampai ke Inggris, baru saja menginjakkan kaki di kasur empuknya, baru saja ia merasakan kebahagiaan dapat bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya lagi-

-Namun semuanya dihancurkan dengan **_satu saat itu_.**

Saat ibunda Hyuuga meneleponnya.

Memberitahunya sesuatu yang begitu menyedihkan-

**Mengabarkan padanya bahwa Hyuuga telah tiada.**

Izuki menangis sekeras mungkin di dada Moriyama, meluapkan rasa sedihnya, rasa sakitnya, _rasa kehilangan_nya. Kenangannya selama 8 tahun bersama Hyuuga terasa menekannya dari dalam, membuat air matanya tak dapat berhenti mengalir.

.

Kiyoshi berdiri dekat jendela, memerhatikan mereka berdua.

Wajahnya sendu. Ia tahu perasaan Izuki, karena sakit yang sekarang ia rasakan juga sangatlah **_luar biasa_**.

**Sakit karena kehilangan orang yang tercinta.**

* * *

><p>Polisi menetapkan kematian Hyuuga sebagai <strong><em>'kecelakaan'<em>**

Dan keluarga Hyuuga pun menyetujuinya, bahwa anak mereka meninggal dalam _kecelakaan_ kereta api.

Namun, Kiyoshi tahu yang _sebenarnya_.

Fakta yang tak diketahui oleh polisi, keluarga Hyuuga, maupun orang lain—

**Fakta bahwa Hyuuga Junpei, meninggal karena _bunuh diri_.**

Mengapa ia mengetahuinya? Simpel saja.

Melihat kejadian-kejadian yang lalu, itulah kesimpulannya.

Lagipula, jiwanya tidak kembali ke dunia 'sana' karena ia meninggal dengan cara _bunuh diri_.

Benar-benar menyedihkan.

.

Pada dasarnya, saat manusia meninggal, ia dapat bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia atau makhluk lain, bahkan mereka dapat menjadi _malaikat_.

Namun kasus orang yang menghabisi nyawanya sendiri, berbeda.

Walau ia meninggal, ia takkan bereinkarnasi lagi menjadi manusia, apalagi _malaikat_.

_Surga takkan menerimanya._

.

"Riko benar… Ini mungkin memang salahku… Karena bekerja dengan _perasaan_," bisik Kiyoshi pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya, meninggalnya Hyuuga bukan salah dirinya, tapi itu urusan Hyuuga sendiri, karena cintanya tak sampai pada Izuki Shun.

Karena Hyuuga harus segera berpisah dengan Izuki.

Namun, nyeri hati yang ia rasakan saat ini…

Tentu salahnya, karena mencintai seorang _**manusia—**_

**-Makhluk yang akan hancur nantinya.**

.

.

"Menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, eh, Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi menoleh, ada Hanamiya yang duduk di sebelahnya, asyik merapikan surai eboninya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan lari ke sini, setelah kehilangan _megane-kun_."

_Malaikat itu_ hanya membuang muka, ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berurusan dengan Hanamiya.

**"Mengabaikanku, eh?"** Hanamiya mulai berjingkat, lalu duduk tepat di belakang Kiyoshi. Tangannya mengelus sayap putih besar milik malaikat di depannya. "Kenapa muram begitu, sih? Kan ini bukan salahmu?"

"Ini salahku, rasa sakit ini salahku, Riko sudah mengingatkanku bahwa malaikat dilarang untuk jatuh cinta pada manusia, karena akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, tapi aku melanggarnya."

Hanamiya berbisik pelan di telinga Kiyoshi. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi agak masam—lebih tepatnya, bingung.

"Jatuh cinta itu tidak salah, Kiyoshi. Bukankah kau yang mengatakannya sendiri kepadaku?"

Kiyoshi memutar kepalanya, memandang Hanamiya yang kini berdiri menghadap langit biru. "**Cinta memang kejam, tapi itu yang membuat hati kita kaya,** bukannya begitu?"

"Hanamiya…?"

.

"Hanamiya, kau tahu, kau tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya, biasanya kau sangat kasar dan tak peduli, Kemana Hanamiya yang biasanya?" Tanya Kiyoshi heran, karena tadi juga ia sempat terpana melihat Hanamiya yang mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu.

"Apa salahnya, sih? Malaikat kan memiliki hati, wajar kalau jatuh cinta, kan? **Menurutku nggak aneh!** Itu saja!" Hanamiya menggaruk pipinya. Salah tingkah.

"Aku… Hanya sudah sedikit mengerti tentang kejamnya cinta, dan… Bagaimana rasanya ingin _merebut seseorang untuk dirimu sendiri._ Ta-Tapi bukannya aku sedang jatuh cinta, jangan salah! Aku hanya mengamati manusia, akhir-akhir ini… dan… Sedikit mengerti. Begitu. Lagipula yang tidak seperti biasanya bukannya kau sendiri? Biasanya kau hanya tersenyum-senyum gak jelas seperti orang bodoh," Jelasnya putus-putus. Mungkin ia bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa.

Ia menepuk keras punggung Kiyoshi secara tiba-tiba. "Sudah, ceria lagi! Mengganggumu rasanya membosankan kalau kau _galau_ begini! Aku jadi tidak ada kerjaan!"

"...Hei, jangan-jangan kau mencoba untuk menghiburku?" Kiyoshi bertanya sekali lagi disertai dengan tawa geli. Wajah muramnya berubah menjadi senyuman.

Wajah iblis itu memerah, semerah tomat.

**"AP-DARIMANA KAU DAPAT KESIMPULAN ITU?! AKU MENGHIBURMU? MANA MUNGKIN!"**

Tangan besar Kiyoshi mulai membelai helai eboni Hanamiya, membuat pemiliknya tersentak.

"Hanamiya baik, ya…"

"Aku nggak baik, bodoh!"

"Terima kasih ya, rasanya aku sudah baikan sekarang,"

**"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MENGHIBURMU!"**

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi mengelus-elus pinggiran ranjang milik Hyuuga. <strong>Dingin<strong>. Sudah 3 hari ini ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Keluarga Hyuuga belum sempat membereskan kamar Hyuuga, malah mereka ingin kamar Hyuuga dibiarkan tetap seperti itu untuk beberapa hari.

**"Hyuuga…"**

Tangannya terus menyentuh tiap-tiap bagian ranjang kayu itu, hingga ia menyentuh suatu yang keras di bawah bantal. Majalah porno kah? Seperti yang dimiliki banyak anak lelaki—

**"—Diary? Dan… Album kecil,"** dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, Kiyoshi mulai membuka satu per satu halaman diary yang masih sangat terawat tersebut. Matanya melihat dengan seksama huruf-huruf yang Hyuuga goreskan dalam setiap halamannya.

"Sudah kuduga, di sini, di setiap harinya, tertulis kalau Hyuuga merindukan…Izuki…" wajahnya berubah pahit, seperti menahan sakit. Meletakkan _diary_ itu di kasur, ia berganti membuka album tua milik Hyuuga.

"Isinya hanya foto-foto masa kecil… Mungkin, selagi aku tak menjaganya di sini, Hyuuga menggalau sambil melihat-lihat ini…"

**"Hee…Foto-foto Izuki Shun?"**

Tanpa disadari Kiyoshi, lagi-lagi, Hanamiya duduk di belakangnya, ikut melihat-lihat foto kenangan Hyuuga.

"Hanamiya. Lagi-lagi kau datang, tanpa suara."

"Biarin."

...Lama-lama Kiyoshi kesal juga mendengar kalimat itu.

"Ngapain sih? Hyuuga kan sudah nggak ada…"

"Ke-Kerjaku kan mengganggumu! Habis aku kesal kalau di dunia_ku_, lihatnya dia-dia terus." jawab Hanamiya asal. Sungguh alasan yang dibuat-buat.

"Kalau kau datang tiap hari kau kan jadi lihat aku terus. Bukannya kau bilang kalau kau kesal melihat wajahku?" Kiyoshi memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Terus kenapa kau mendatangiku? Kan yang bisa diganggu ada banyak di luar sana,"

"…Berisik."

"Haah… Ya sudah, terserah kau saja lah."

Kiyoshi mulai membereskan foto-foto yang berserakan, sementara Hanamiya duduk bersila di atas ranjang, melirik Kiyoshi sebal.

.

"Oi,"

"Oi,"

**"Kiyoshi!"**

Akhirnya _malaikat_ di hadapannya menengok juga. **"Apa, Hanamiya?"**

"Hei... Segitu sulitkah melupakannya?"

"Maksudmu Hyuuga?" Kiyoshi mencoba memperjelas pertanyaan Hanamiya. "Sulitkah melupakan Hyuuga, begitu?"

"Ha-habis akhir-akhir ini mukamu suram seperti itu, tak enak dipandang, tahu." Hanamiya mencari-cari alasan.

Kiyoshi terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab dengan senyuman yang sepertinya terpaksa, **"Sulit. Hal yang tersulit di dunia, melupakan orang yang kau cintai,"**

"Oh." Balas Hanamiya singkat. Ia lalu berbisik dengan suara yang sangat pelan—

_"Dasar, kau nya juga tak bisa pindah hati sih, bikin susah saja…"_

"Eh? Apa, Hanamiya?"

-Tapi sepertinya terdengar.

"Bukan apa-apa! Mati ketabrak kereta saja sana! Dasar malaikat bodoh nggak peka!" seru Hanamiya galak lalu pergi menjauhi rumah Hyuuga.

.

"Apaan sih, dia… Akhir-akhir ini sering datang hanya untuk begitu, lalu pergi lagi… Terus, mati ketabrak kereta? Ya ampun…" Kiyoshi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

><p>Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Hari berganti menjadi minggu, dan minggu berubah menjadi bulan.<p>

**Sudah 3 bulan berlalu sejak meninggalnya Hyuuga Junpei.**

Kiyoshi sudah mulai dapat merelakan kepergian Hyuuga sekarang. Perasaannya mulai berubah karena beberapa hal.

Namun, Kiyoshi masih sering mendatangi rumah _pujaan hatinya itu_ setiap hari, tanpa jemu. Sekedar melihat-lihat kamarnya, atau melihat-lihat catatan miliknya. Karena masih sulit rasanya melupakan Hyuuga.

Dan di belakangnya, selalu ada **_dia_.**

**Ya, _dia._ Iblis cantik bernama Hanamiya Makoto.**

Datang untuk mengganggu Kiyoshi, atau hanya sekedar melihat saja. Kadang juga –menurut Kiyoshi- Hanamiya mencoba untuk menghiburnya, walau tak terlihat seperti itu.

Terus seperti itu setiap hari, berulang-ulang.

Sampai suatu hari Kiyoshi benar-benar merasa penasaran, mengapa iblis itu selalu mengikutinya kemana pun. Ia ke dunia manusia, Hanamiya juga. Ia pulang, maka Hanamiya juga akan kembali ke dunianya.

Lama-lama membuatnya… **Tertarik?**

_Kalian pasti tahu lah, **kalau perubahan hati juga dipengaruhi faktor lingkungan dan keadaan?**_

.

.

"Hei, Hanamiya. Ada yang membuatku penasaran, kau tahu apa itu?"

"Nggak tahu, tuh. Sayangnya."

**"Kenapa sih kau terus mengikutiku setiap hari?"**

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hanamiya tersentak. Ia membuang muka, memainkan poninya sambil menjawab pertanyaan Kiyoshi.

"Hmph! Kan sudah kuberitahu! Itu tugasku. Tugasku itu mengganggumu!"

"Lho? Kan tiap hari aku hanya menggalau di sini, tak ada untungnya buatmu, kan? Kalau kau menggangguku juga, Hyuuga kan sudah tiada."

"Uh…"

.

"Hmm… **Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku?** Haha," ujar Kiyoshi. Niatnya sih, cuma ingin bercanda sedikit. Tapi melihat reaksi _iblis _di hadapannya…

Wajah _ricotta_nya bersemu merah, seakan dipenuhi darah. _Orb_ _emerald_nya melirik, menghindari tatap langsung dengan _Sang Malaikat_. Sampai akhirnya ia berteriak malu,

"Ma-mana mungkin aku suka padamu, bodoh?! 1000 tahun—tidak, 10000 tahun terlalu cepat!"

"Iya juga, ya," Kiyoshi memalingkan wajah, lalu kembali sibuk memainkan figur-figur _Sengoku_ milik Hyuuga. "Tak mungkin kau menyukaiku, ya. Hahaha, apa sih yang kupikirkan…"

"Ungh…"

Hanamiya melempar-lemparkan bantal dari atas ranjang Hyuuga ke arah Kiyoshi dengan keras. Yang menjadi sasaran hanya memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Apa salah dia, coba?

"Aduh, Hanamiya, stop! Kau kenapa, sih? Apa salahku?"

"Ternyata kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan, Kiyoshi! Tentu saja tiap hari aku datang—untuk—Uh, aku…"

"Untuk…?"

"Ukh! Bukan apa-apa!"

"Apa, sih?" Kiyoshi bangkit dan memandang wajah iblis itu, dengan jarak yang terbilang cukup dekat. "Tapi kau tahu, Hanamiya? Saat kau memerah seperti ini, **menurutku kau manis, serius. Apalagi waktu kau menghiburku waktu itu…**"

"Aku—tidak manis, bodoh! Lagipula siapa yang menghiburmu? Aku tak ingat."

Mengabaikan seruan Hanamiya barusan, Kiyoshi melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ternyata kau memiliki sisi lembut juga. Kau memberi perhatian padaku. Kau juga menawan, dengan kulit _ricotta_ dan rambut eboni, serta wajah yang cantik," ia tersenyum kecil.

**"Membuatku berdebar."**

Sekali lagi, wajah putih Hanamiya berubah kemerahan karena mendengar pernyataan jujur _malaikat_ di depannya. Seriuskah ia berkata seperti itu? Apa hanya gurauan semata?

_Tidak tidak tidak tidak, Kiyoshi pasti tidak serius. Ia pasti hanya mencoba memujiku, aku tahu_.

"Hu-Huh! Untuk apa memujiku! Kiyoshi, sepertinya kau sudah ketularan gombalnya Moriyama. Kau terlalu sering memerhatikannya, sih." Ia menepis kasar tangan Kiyoshi. "Lagipula, mengatakan hal seperti itu ke orang lain, _megane-kun_ bakal menangis, lho."

"Apa iya?" Kiyoshi menaikkan bahunya. "Hmm… Mau bagaimana lagi, ya? **Habis itulah yang kurasakan akhir-akhir ini, sih,**"

"Eh—"

"Memang, melupakan Hyuuga akan berat, tapi dia kan sudah meninggal. Untuk apa aku terus mengejarnya… Terserah kau mau menyebutku _playboy, _terlalu cepat pindah-pindah hati atau apa. Ini perasaanku yang tulus. Sepertinya, setelah segala yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini, aku…"

"A-Apa?"

**"_Mungkin aku jadi menyukaimu_, Hanamiya."**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya ampun!<em>**

**_Rasanya jantungku akan meledak!_**

Hanamiya meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada, merasakan debarannya yang kuat dan cepat. Tidak mungkin, ia tak mempercayai ini. Tadi, Kiyoshi bilang… Bahwa Kiyoshi _mungkin_ menyukainya?!

_Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kiyoshi pasti masih menyimpan perasaan pada Hyuuga. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang dekat dengannya, sih… Jadi… Mungkin ia hanya bingung, perasaannya menjadi tercampur-campur. Dan hasilnya, ia mengatakan hal itu. Jangan terpengaruh. Dia cepat pindah-pindah hati._

_Tapi tetap saja… Mungkin aku sedikit senang. Mungkin._

_Ia menyukaiku. Berarti perasaanku terbalas. Bukannya aku menyukainya atau bagaimana sih… Tapi ya…_

_Aku cuma sedikit menyukainya. Senyumnya itu lho. Lagipula dia baik. Eh, duh, apa yang barusan kupikirkan, sih?!_

_._

"Hanamiyaa~~" seseorang—_iblis_ masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk. Sialan, lagi senang-senang sendiri juga. Nggak tahu privasi, apa?

Iblis bersurai _ash _itu langsung menghampirinya dengan ceria. "Kau habis dari dunia manusia, ya?"

"I…Iya, ah, ternyata kau, Hara." **ternyata temannya, Hara,** sesama iblis.

"Iya~ Hara di sini~ Ung? Hanamiya, kayaknya… Kau tak seperti biasanya."

"Hah, apanya?"

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali. Ada hal baik yang terjadi?" tangan iseng Hara menyentuh pipi temannya itu, sedikit menggodanya.

Hanamiya gelagapan, namun ia mencoba menjawab dengan normal, menyembunyikan perasaan aslinya.

"Ti-tidak, apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu? Aku biasa saja, haha, hahaha…"

"Hmm… Begitu?"

.

Tampaknya Hara tidak percaya. Benar-benar merepotkan. Hanamiya juga mulai kesal melihat wajahnya yang masih penasaran.

**'_Sudah, balik aja ke ruanganmu, kenapa?'_**

_._

Namun sebelum Hanamiya dapat mengusirnya, Hara mengangkat sebelah sayap hitam Hanamiya dengan cukup kuat. "Ini kenapa, Hanamiya?"

Hanamiya mengerang, tidak suka sayapnya diangkat tiba-tiba. "Apaan, sih? Apa yang salah?"

"Nih, lihat." Hara mengedepankan sayap Hanamiya, supaya pemiliknya itu dapat melihat apa yang salah. "Sayapmu… Sedikit terkoyak,"

"Eh?!" Hanamiya memandang sayap hitam lebarnya dengan kaget. Benar. Sayapnya sedikit robek di satu sisi. Seperti terkena goresan benda tajam.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Masih ingat teori perkembangan hati iblis?<em>**

**_Sayap yang terkoyak dengan sendirinya._**

**_Tanda suatu iblis mengembangkan hatinya._**

**_Itu berarti perasaannya sudah melewati batas 'cinta' yang dimiliki iblis._**

* * *

><p>'<em>Jadi, perasaan anehku kepada Kiyoshi benar-benar…'<em>

_._

_Ia mulai bisa merasakan cinta seperti malaikat. Cinta yang sebenarnya. Yang mengoyak sayapnya sedikit demi sedikit._

_Bagus, artinya hati miliknya mulai berkembang._

_Namun, di balik itu ada efek sampingnya._

_Yaitu jika diteruskan, maka sang iblis bisa kehilangan separuh nyawanya,_

_Bahkan merenggutnya total._

_._

_Nah, sekarang, pilihlah…_

**_Lanjutkan cinta ini, atau selamatkan nyawamu._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><strong>*muncul dari kolong*<strong>

**Kiyoha di siniii-... /terkapar**

**Yah, sekarang ujian, dan masih aja nekat ngelanjutin, haha... Apa itu keelastisitasan penawaran-**

**Tapi ga apa-apa kok, Kiyoha, ganbarimasu!**

**(Dan you know, ujian itu bisa jadi inspirasi buat nulis lho... /plak)**

**.**

**Eqa Skylight**

**Iya, dibutuhin begitu buat ceritanya, nih...**

**Sip, ini terus berlanjut...**

**.**

**Angsty ya? x'D kalau Hyuuga dipasangin sama Reo susah lagi buat ngatur ceritanya nih, dan takutnya malah makin melenceng dari pair utama UwU**

**Gimana, ya? Kena ga yaa?**

**.**

**Hanaciel**

**Eeeh? Segitu sedihnya kah? *kasihtisu***

**Oke ini dilanjutkan, sabar yaa xD**

**.**

**Mey-Chan Love Kagami.5862**

**Iya soalnya mamamiya (?) emang tsuntsun sih, walau tersembunyi xD**

**Ngg~ Kalau soal bereinkarnasi, pasti udah baca di atas, kan? :'')) iya ketabrak kereta, tenang aja bukan ketabrak odong-odong maupun gantung diri di pohon toge kok... /plakplok**

**Hanamiya yang bisikin? Hmm... gimana ya~ kasih tahu nggak ya~**

**Iya harus dibuat terzakiti dulu, tenang aja, Mama Hana gabakal keburu dibawa kabur kok, wong saya kan authornya wkwkwk /tajong**

**.**

**Thankyou untuk yang sudah me-review~ Review kalian membangun fic ini untuk terus maju QwQ makasih dorongannya~**

**Sekali lagi, seperti biasa...**

**Mind to RnR? Saran sangat diharapkan ^^**

**See you next time!**

**.**

**kiyoha**


	6. Our Love's START LINE

"_Hei, baka-Kiyoshi,"_

"_Ada apa, Hanamiya?" Kiyoshi menghentikan kegiatannya mengutak-atik diorama Sengoku dan menoleh._

"_Haruskah aku menjawab… Yang waktu itu?"_

"_Yang waktu itu? Maksudmu?" Malaikat itu memiringkan kepalanya, menandakan ia bingung. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dimaksud oleh iblis di hadapannya._

"…"

"_Oh, aku ingat. Yah, itu terserah padamu,"_

_._

_Hanamiya melirik ke samping, menghindari tatap mata dengan Kiyoshi._

"…_Jangan harap aku membalas perasaanmu, ya." Ucapnya hanya tertawa hambar,_

"_Ya, aku tahu itu. Tidak mungkin, ya. Rasanya memang aneh, aku memiliki perasaan kepadamu seperti ini… Harusnya ini tidak boleh, ya?"_

_._

_Mendengar kalimat itu, entah kenapa hatinya merasa sedikit sakit._

_._

"_Kiyoshi…"_

"_Hm? Kenapa lagi?"_

"_Kau ingin megane-kun menjadi kekasihmu, kan?"_

_Iblis itu menyiapkan hatinya, lalu berkata:_

"_Jangan berharap yang macam-macam, tapi, um… Mungkin aku akan coba menggantikan megane-kun… Untuk berada di sisimu… Ta-Tapi jangan salah paham! Aku cuma tak mau melihat wajah murammu! Jadi… Cuma itu."_

_Hanamiya membuang muka, Kiyoshi tertegun. Namun lama kelamaan senyum mengembang di wajahnya._

_._

"_Hanamiya ternyata memang baik, ya."_

* * *

><p><strong>Angel, Devil and The Forbidden Love Story<strong>

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Rate**

**Masih T, mungkin bisa menjurus M di chap depan? (fufufu) /bukanmasotapiya/**

**.**

**Pairing (s)**

**KiyoHana dan benda-benda lain yang anda temukan disini /?**

**.**

**Warning(s)**

**Perlebayan chara, tsuntsun max, otomegokoro(?) hanamiya yang sulit dimengerti, berputar-putar, fuwa fuwa random (khusus chap ini), dan serentet keanuan lainnya.**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

><p><strong>10.00 AM-Dunia Manusia<strong>

* * *

><p>Seperti biasanya, Kiyoshi hanya duduk-duduk iseng di beranda atau di dalam kamar –<em>almarhum-<em> Hyuuga, dan Hanamiya duduk di belakangnya. Hanya diam tanpa bicara satu sama lain. Sibuk mengerjakan urusan masing-masing, terasa jauh walau sesungguhnya dekat.

Kalaupun mereka mengobrol, pasti yang memecah keheningan pertama adalah—

.

"Oi."

-**Hanamiya, seperti biasanya.**

.

"Haah. Kenapa, Hanamiya?" bosan dengan pola mengobrol mereka yang itu-itu saja, Kiyoshi menoleh dengan sedikit malas.

"Kiyoshi… Bagaimana…Cara pacaran, ya?"

Kiyoshi terbatuk-batuk. Kaget karena tiba-tiba Hanamiya menanyakan pertanyaan aneh seperti itu. **Bagaimana. Cara. Pacaran.** Dan apa-apaan penggunaan kata 'pacaran' ini. Memangnya dia anak SMA atau apa?

"Ukh… Kenapa tiba-tiba, Hanamiya?"

Hanamiya memerah seketika. "Ha-Habis! Kita bisa dibilang…pacaran…kan…Di dunia ini juga seperti itu, kan?!"

"_Sepasang kekasih,_ begitu? _Cara menjalin hubungan yang benar?_"

"…"

.

.

**_Yah, sudah 2 minggu –sejak aku mengatakan suka padanya- aku dan Hanamiya menjalin hubungan seperti ini. Walau awalnya aku ragu dengan perasaan ini, tapi lama-kelamaan sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya—semakin besar rasa sukaku padanya._**

**_Hanamiya bilang ia akan coba 'menggantikan Hyuuga', tapi apa benar kita dapat disebut dengan 'sepasang kekasih'? Dia saja mengatakan tidak akan membalas perasaanku. Lagipula, berada di dekatku seperti ini kurasa sudah terhitung 'menggantikan Hyuuga', tapi... Urusan 'kekasih' ini?_**

_._

_._

"Nee, apa kita benar-benar _sepasang kekasih_? Kau menggantikan Hyuuga, tapi… Apa benar-benar begitu? Aku dan Hyuuga juga bukan kekasih, soalnya…" Kiyoshi bertanya sekali lagi. Hanamiya membalasnya dengan sebal.

"Te-Tentu saja, kan! Kau yang bilang menyukaiku pertama! Makanya—"

"Tapi kau yang memulai hubungan kita, padahal kubilang tidak juga tidak apa-apa... Dan yah, antara aku dan Hyuuga juga tidak ada apa-apa. Jadi aku sedikit bingung waktu kau bilang tentang 'kekasih' ini."

"…Ja-Jadi kau nggak mau?"

"Bukan begitu. Mau, kok. Aku suka begini. Toh aku suka Hanamiya juga," _Sang malaikat_ tersenyum lembut, _Sang iblis_ salah tingkah.

"Hu-Huh! Aku cuma menggantikan _megane-kun _karena bosan melihat wajahmu yang suram begitu! Dan… Sepertinya menarik…" balas Hanamiya dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat.

.

**_Jadi kau ingin menjaga agar aku selalu tersenyum, begitu? Dasar…_**

.

"Yang kubingungkan itu, saat kau bilang akan menggantikan Hyuuga, kau menyebut kita 'kekasih', mungkin kau agak salah paham dengan hubunganku sebelumnya dengan Hyuuga? Eh, tapi kau juga mengetahui tentang Izuki… Jadi salah paham pun tak mungkin, ya?" ujar Kiyoshi, tapi ia malah menjadi bingung dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Memang rumit.

"…Kau juga maunya menjadi kekasih Hyuuga, kan?"

"Itu memang benar, sih…"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau maunya menjadi kekasih Hyuuga, Hyuuga tiada, aku menggantikannya. Kau menjadi 'kekasih'ku. Begitu, kan?"

.

.

"…Tapi apa kita benar-benar sepasang kekasih? Habis kita tak pernah melakukan apa-apa dan… Kegiatan kita selama ini juga sama saja, kan? Duduk di kamar ini, lalu hanya mengobrol sedikit-sedikit… Lagipula kita tak pernah sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan, kan. Begitu saja terjadi."

Hanamiya memainkan dua jari telunjuk tangannya. "Makanya itu, bagaimana cara… Menjalin hubungan… yang benar…Uh…Kau itu malaikat, pasti tahu, kan? Walau aku cuma menggantikan_nya_ kan aku mau melakukannya dengan benar!"

"Lalu kita akan melakukannya dan menjadi _'sepasang kekasih'_ yang sebenarnya? Padahal bukannya kau hanya menggantikan Hyuuga berada di sisiku karena bosan dan sepertinya menarik?"

**"KIYOSHI!"**

Mendengar teriakan '_kekasih'_ barunya, Kiyoshi terpingkal. Menggoda Hanamiya memang menyenangkan rasanya.

"Hahaha, Hanamiya lucu, ya~"

Namun tawa Kiyoshi malah membuat _iblis _itu ngambek. "Huh! Ya sudah kalau nggak mau memberitahuku! Aku bisa cari caranya sendiri! Dasar, malaikat bodoh!"

"Duh, iya, iya."

.

"…Hei, Hanamiya, kalau kita melakukannya dengan benar, lalu menjadi _sepasang kekasih_ berarti kita harusnya saling menyukai, kan? Kau bilang tak akan membalas perasaanku?"

"Ha-Haah? _Se-Sepasang kekasih_ tidak perlu sama-sama suka, kan."

**"Status palsu, dong."**

"Ki-kita juga masih dalam tahap pura-pura, kan?"

**"Berarti ada tahap selanjutnya?"**

"…"

"_Sepasang kekasih _yang sebenarnya kurasa harusnya **saling menyukai,** dan mengerjakan hubungannya dengan serius. Berarti kalau kau ingin mengerjakan hubungan kita dengan serius, karena serius jadi kita menjadi _sepasang kekasih_ yang sebenarnya, **berarti pasti ada walau secuil saja perasaan sukamu padaku, dong?**"

Hanamiya tak menjawab. Ia berdiri membelakangi Kiyoshi lalu langsung melesat ke langit dengan sayap hitam besarnya. Kiyoshi menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

"Yah, dia memang seperti itu, ya…"

.

**_Lalu kenapa kesanku tadi seperti tidak menginginkan aku dan Hanamiya menjadi kekasih yang sebenarnya, ya? Apa karena aku masih memiliki perasaan pada Hyuuga?_**

Tangan besarnya mengelus diorama _Sengoku_ di atas meja.

**_Memang sulit untuk melupakannya, sih._**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Teppei! Kenapa kau masih <em>keluyuran<em> saja di dunia manusia, sih?"** omel Riko saat Kiyoshi kembali ke dunia_nya_.

"Hahaha… Tugas malaikat memang memerhatikan manusia, kan?" jawab Kiyoshi santai, sambil merapikan berkas-berkas yang tertumpuk di meja kerjanya. Alis tebalnya bertaut melihat banyaknya pekerjaan untuk hari ini.

"Tuh, lihat! Menggunung, kan?" seru Riko menunjuk meja kerja temannya itu."Kalau tak kubantu, pasti lebih menumpuk lagi!"

Kiyoshi memijit pelipisnya. "Maaf, maaf…"

"Kalau kau terus-terusan begini bisa-bisa kau mendapat hukuman dari para petinggi, lho! Kau mau begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak…"

.

.

"Hei, Teppei…" panggil Riko. Wajahnya menunduk dan ia memainkan kedua tangannya. "Hyuuga…Orang yang kau suka itu, sudah meninggal kan…?"

Kiyoshi tersentak. Ia diam sejenak lalu menjawab. "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu… Maaf mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi, tapi…"

**"Tapi?"**

Pupil mata Riko bergerak-gerak tak tenang, lalu kembali fokus menatap pupil mata Kiyoshi.

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa kau masih saja datang ke dunia manusia."

Kiyoshi tak menjawab, ia sibuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas di mejanya. Riko mengenggam sebelah tangan Kiyoshi dengan erat.

"Ada yang kau suka lagi? Atau kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?"

"Riko." Ucap Kiyoshi sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Riko dari tangan besarnya. "Tak usah kau pikirkan. Tidak ada apa-apa."

.

Wajah _gadis malaikat_ itu berubah masam.

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa lalu mengapa? Mengapa kau selalu datang ke sana? Padahal pekerjaanmu di sini banyak! Kau itu malaikat besar, Teppei! Kau tak perlu bekerja memerhatikan para manusia di dunia sana! Kemarin—waktu para petinggi mengadakan rapat, mereka membicarakanmu, lho!"

"…"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau berada di sini, dan mengerjakan berkas-berkasmu ini… Di sampingku, sini…" lanjut Riko dengan suara yang lirih. Tangannya mengepal di dada, mencengkram lembaran kain yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Aku—"

**"…Aku sudah mengerjakan ini sebagian. Aku akan kembali."**

**"Teppei!"**

.

Terlambat. Kiyoshi mengepakkan sayap putih besarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan dunia_nya. _Riko menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dengan pahit.

'_Teppei…'_

* * *

><p>"Lho? Tumben Hanamiya tidak ada di sini… Padahal di saat begini, aku ingin dia menghiburku sedikit, haah…" Kiyoshi terduduk diam di tempat biasanya—di beranda kamar Hyuuga.<p>

Ia terus bermuram durja, dan agak kesal karena _kekasihnya _malah tidak ada di saat seperti ini. Membuatnya makin galau saja.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Hanamiya terbang ke arahnya. Membawa beberapa barang… Dan…Semacam alat?

"Tu-tunggu, Hanamiya! Kenapa kau membawa banyak barang begitu?! Kau kan tak terlihat, jadi barang-barang itu tampak **melayang** di mata manusia, tahu!" Kiyoshi menghampirinya dan membantunya membawa barang-barang untuk segera ditaruh di beranda. Hanamiya bisa bodoh juga di saat begini.

"Ah, begitu, ya. Aku tak terlihat, ya, aku lupa."

"Duuh, dan… Ini barang-barang apa, sih? Tadi kau pergi ke mana?"

"Perpustakaan. Dan rumah Izuki." Jawab Hanamiya singkat sambil membalik halaman buku-buku yang ia pinjam—tidak, ia _ambil_ dari perpustakaan. Ia melanjutkan, "Aku cari banyak informasi tentang 'menjalin hubungan' ini…"

Kiyoshi menggaruk kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tak paham apa yang dipikirkan _iblis _itu.

"Kalau dari perpustakaan harusnya jangan seenaknya ambil, dong…"

"Habis kan aku tak bisa meminjam…"

"Lalu? Apa yang kau dapat dari rumah Izuki? Biar nanti aku kembalikan."

"Ah, itu. Tapi kurasa tak perlu dikembalikan."

"Tak perlu?" Kiyoshi mengaduk-aduk tumpukan barang dan buku bawaan Hanamiya, mencari 'barang dari rumah Izuki' tersebut. Dan ia berhasil menemukannya.

.

.

"**_Recorder_?** Ini yang maksudmu tak perlu dikembalikan?"

"Ya. Suara yang direkam memang dari rumah Izuki, tapi _recorder_ itu aku temukan tergeletak di tengah jalan tanpa pemilik."

"Oi, oi… Kalau pemiliknya mencari-cari _recorder_ ini bagaimana? Lalu… Memangnya apa yang kau rekam, sih?"

Penasaran, _malaikat_ itu menekan tombol 'putar' di _recorder_.

.

**_PIP_**

**'_A-Akh… Yoshitaka…san…Mn…'_**

…

Kiyoshi melotot.

**_PIP_**

_._

Tangannya refleks menekan tombol stop di _recorder_. Ternyata ini. Mana volumenya besar pula. Hanamiya hanya menatapnya dalam diam—menunggu komentar.

.

"Jadi…"

"Ini privasi lho, Hanamiya."

"Aku kan nggak terlihat! Nggak apa, dong! Ini untuk mencari informasi! Lagipula, kan wajar setan datang… Mendorong nafsu… Yang begitu… Kan! Jadi kalau aku masuk juga tidak apa, kan! Aku kan mau mengambil contoh dari **sepasang kekasih beneran!**" balas Hanamiya dengan nada yang naik turun. Sepertinya ia juga malu. Tapi tetap saja ngotot.

Kiyoshi tak dapat berkomentar lagi. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri, pusing.

"…Pokoknya, saat kau ingin kembalikan _recorder_ ini ke tempatnya, hapus dulu rekaman tadi."

"Kenapa? Sulit mendapatkannya, tahu! Baka!"

.

**_Kalau begini kau yang baka, tahu._**

.

"Yah, kalau begitu lupakan rekaman bodoh itu. Aku dapat banyak buku. Aku mencari di banyak tempat."

Kiyoshi meraih salah satu buku untuk memastikan tidak ada yang seperti rekaman barusan. Hanamiya mengambil banyak sekali buku, mungkin dia asal ambil buku yang menurutnya punya informasi soal 'menjalin hubungan'.

"Buku apa ini? Hmm... **_'Mari Move On?'_**"

"Kalau menjalin hubungan, pasti 'anak remaja'. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengambil buku-buku tentang percintaan remaja."

"Kau ini, ya—"

Memotong kalimat Kiyoshi, Hanamiya berseru.

"Aku baru tahu kalau hubungan dan hati para remaja sangat kompleks! Contohnya, sekali jatuh cinta susah sekali untuk _move on_, dan banyak hal yang mereka lakukan!"

…

**'_Oke, itu agak menohok, Hanamiya.'_**

…

* * *

><p>"Jadi… Apa yang kau temukan? Tentang cara manusia 'menjalin hubungan'?" menyerah, Kiyoshi ikut membalik halaman demi halaman buku bawaan 'kekasih'nya.<p>

Mendadak wajah _iblis _itu merona,

"Seperti… Jalan-jalan berdua, mengobrol, saling melindungi, saling berkirim pesan, saling memeluk, ci-ci-cium…Juga…"

"Hmm, sudah kuduga. Walau kau bilang hati remaja itu kompleks, sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan simpel saja. Seperti yang bisa kita lihat sehari-hari."

"…Ma-maaf saja deh, kalau nggak ada yang berguna!"

.

"N—nee, Kiyoshi…" panggil Hanamiya sambil sedikit menarik sayap putih sang _malaikat_.

"Ada apa?" menoleh, Kiyoshi mendapati Hanamiya yang terduduk dengan wajah memerah, memainkan jari-jari tangannya. Kenapa dia?

"..I…Itu… Apa kalau mencintai…seseorang…Atau saling mencintai…Maka 2 orang itu akan melakukan—**itu**?" tanyanya pelan, malu-malu.

**"Itu?"**

"**—Itu,** bodoh."

**"…_Seks_?"** Kiyoshi mencoba memperjelas perkataan Hanamiya. Dengan _straightforward_. Sepertinya terlalu _straightforward_.

_Iblis _itu mengangguk pelan, ia menutup wajahnya dengan buku tebal. Manis sekali.

"Di buku ini mengatakan begitu… Kukira seks dilakukan begitu saja, walau tak ada cinta? Misalnya ada 2 orang, tapi mereka bukan 'pasangan' lalu—Jadi, anu… Uwah! **Melakukannya sih biasa saja, tapi membicarakannya terasa memalukan!**" Hanamiya berbalik badan, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah _ricotta_nya yang bersemu.

.

_'Bukannya biasanya memalukan saat melakukannya, biasa saja saat membicarakannya? Hanamiya, Hanamiya...' _batin Kiyoshi.

_._

"Yah, memang ada yang tidak didasari cinta, sih… Tapi menurutku, saat **hati 2 orang sudah bersatu**, maka **badan akan mengikuti**… Begitu?"

"O-Oh…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hanamiya pernah melakukannya?"

Wajah yang semulanya merah menjadi lebih merah lagi. "Ja-Jangan tanyakan hal seperti itu, bodoh! Uh, beberapa…kali…"

"Hm, beberapa kali, ya? Tanpa didasari cinta?"

Hanamiya hanya mengangguk singkat.

.

.

"Oi…"

"Ada apa lagi, Hanamiya?"

Sang _iblis_ mencengkram bahu Kiyoshi erat, wajahnya menunduk malu. "I…Itu… Kalau aku kekasihmu, maka kita… Akan melakukannya?"

"He? Ah, kurasa tidak perlu juga tidak apa…"

Memandang wajah 'kekasih'nya, Hanamiya bertanya lagi. "Kalau pura-pura melakukannya? Kan aku masih pura-pura…"

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu tidak apa-apa. Hanamiya, aku ini malaikat, ingat?"

"A-Aku tahu, bodoh! Aku kan cuma bertanya…"

"Haah, terserah kau sajalah…"

.

**_Gyut_**

.

"Ng?" _Malaikat _itu merasakan kedua sayap besarnya ditekan dari belakang. Dan ada 2 lengan yang mengelilingi badan tegapnya. Tunggu, ini…

**"Ha-Hanamiya?"**

…Hanamiya, 'kekasih'nya itu, memeluknya pelan.

Melepaskan pelukan singkatnya, Hanamiya bangkit dan berdiri membelakangi Kiyoshi, sementara Kiyoshi hanya melongo karena kejadian barusan.

**"…Langkah pertama."**

"Ng?"

"I-Itu langkah pertama hubungan kita, Kiyoshi-baka! Kan sudah kubilang aku akan menggantikan _megane-kun_. Dan aku akan melakukannya dengan benar! Karena aku tidak bisa melakukan yang aneh-aneh, jadi ini saja!" jelas Hanamiya sambil menunjuk pada Kiyoshi, seperti memberi tantangan. "Kurasa… Bukan pura-pura…"

.

**_Langkah pertama, eh?_**

.

Kiyoshi terkekeh. "Hanamiya, sebenarnya kau ini menyukaiku atau tidak, sih? Kau yang bersemangat untuk 'menjalin hubungan', dan…"

"U-Uh, diam! Jangan harap! Dari pada kau suram begitu! Melihatmu suram membuatku ingin melemparmu ke jurang, tahu?!"

"Iya deh, iya…"

.

.

**_Yaah, mungkin 'menjalin hubungan walau masih pura-pura tapi serius' ini ada baiknya juga, aku jadi bisa melihat berbagai sisi dirinya. Awalnya kukira ia hanya iblis jahat yang mengincar Hyuuga, tapi sepertinya aku salah. Dan di luar dugaan Hanamiya cukup polos dengan hal-hal biasa seperti 'pacaran'. Ia juga memiliki berbagai sisi manis. Seperti saat ia menghiburku, saat ia malu-malu dan salah tingkah,saat ia melakukan hal dengan serius walau alasannya hanya sepele… Untuk menjaga senyumanku._**

**_Syukurlah, aku jadi bisa lebih mengerti dirinya._**

**_Kurasa walau hubungan kita tetap seperti ini, tidak apa-apa…_**

.

.

Kiyoshi tersenyum lembut memandang punggung Hanamiya yang sedikit tertutup oleh kedua sayap hitamnya. Sebenarnya Kiyoshi agak menyayangkan juga, karena Hanamiya adalah iblis. Saat itu, barulah ia menyadari ada hal yang sedikit janggal…

**_Apa sayap Hanamiya…Selalu berlubang seperti itu, ya? Tapi hanya sebelah sayap… Apa terkoyak sesuatu?_**

Ia ingin bertanya, tapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya. Ia rasa itu bukan urusannya. Walau ia ingin mengerti banyak hal tentang Hanamiya, tapi yah… Tidak apa-apa.

.

**_Kurasa, semakin hari… Aku semakin menyukainya…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hisashiburi, Kiyoha desu! Lama nggak ketemu, ya! *lambaioleholeh* getoked**

**Iya, benar-benar maaf, karena lama. Huhuhu. Habis kena tohokan FT-sensei, tapi udah balik seneng lagi. Habis galau juga mau ngelanjutin ini gimana. Dan akhirnya jadi chap ini. Chap 'istirahat' mungkin? Karena dari kemarin chapnya selalu bikin kokoro kiyoha sakit, jadi nyoba istirahat dari maso dulu. Fuwa-fuwa dulu. Mesraan dulu /? /GAK**

**Dan hubungan KiyoHana kalo langsung lompat tanpa cerita nggak asik juga kan? Dan ini bukan cuma 'istirahat' aja, kok! Ada sedikit spoiler buat chap depan, tuuh... *lirik***

**Hahaha disini hubungan Hanamiya sama Kiyoshi nggak jelas gitu hahaha maap yah! Habis Hanamiyanya maksa nyebut mereka kekasih, tapi merekanya juga sama aja, kan... Kiyoshi juga masih ada rasa sama Hyuuga... Mungkin Hanamiya cuma tahu yang namanya pacaran, ya. Maklumlah saya kan belum ngejar pacar jadi ga begitu paham romens /KOKCURHAT/ Tapi lumayan buat nambah-nambah suka, kan ya? Maaf kalo susah dimengerti yah UwU **

**Tapi saya gapaham juga Hanamiya yang anuanu (?) di chap 1 ternyata polos... Aduh ini saya bikin apaan. /gulung**

**Dan di chap ini, beberapa kawan ikutan ngetik dan bantuin nyari kalimat (?) makanya random dengan berbagai macam style-ah sudahlah. Daripada kiyoha yang ngetik melulu takutnya malah suram. Tapi makasih yang udah mau ngikutin sampai sini. Terharu, deh :'3**

**...boleh gak ratenya saya naikin? /GAK**

**.**

**Balasan ripiu :3**

**.**

**Eqa Skylight**

**Happy end? Kiyoha juga maunya begitu, kok... Tunggu ya :'3**

**Lanjuuut~**

**.**

**Cherry Blue Mint**

**jangan lupa dong cher wkwk ketinggalan kereta kan /APA**

**semangat dong, oya sori kapal anda saya karamin, ya? hahaha~**

**bang Juki ada kok, di chap ini, lewat... /plok**

**Okeee**

**.**

**Hanaciel Jaeger**

**Yang bisikin? Hmm, siapa ya? Kiyoshi mah baik atuh, gabakal marahin huwahaha /ei**

**Yes! Lanjuut...**

**.**

**Dee Cavallone**

**gapapa kok dee ^^ yah, inti dari cerita ini memang orang patah hati /GAK**

**iya, karena storynya lanjut, jadi makin berat...**

**Sejujurnya sih kiyoha juga nyesek nulis part Hyuuganya :'3 bikin charadeath itu melelahkan kokoro... Siapa yang bujuk, ya~ hmhm~**

**hanamiya kan tsuntsun mau gitu (?) jadi...**

**Yah, endingnya masih lama, mungkin masih ada kesempatan happy end :'3**

**Lanjuuut**

**.**

**Mey-Chan Love Kagami- 5862**

**Stadium akhir xD Kiyoshi memang nggak peka juga wkwkwk**

**Nah itu, masih di chap depan-depan kok, jangan khawatir... Author juga mau yang terbaik buat mereka (?) :'3**

**Oke, ini lanjuuut**

**.**

**Lastly, Mind to RnR? Reviewmu sangat mendorong semangat kiyoha! ^w^ Dan sarannya juga!**

**Sampai jumpa di chap depan!**

**kiyoha**


	7. Torn Off

'_Dia sudah terlalu banyak melanggar aturan dunia sepantasnya ia kita beri pelajaran.'_

'_Ta-Tapi tunggu! Kumohon, berilah ia sedikit toleransi, sedikit lagi, saja. Aku yang akan menggantikan pekerjaannya di sini!'_

'_Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Aida, kau juga tahu kan, dia itu malaikat tinggi! Melakukan pelanggaran seperti itu… Tidak dapat dimaafkan!'_

'_Sudah, sudah. Baiklah, Aida, sebaiknya kau ingatkan dia sekarang berikan waktu 3 hari.'_

'_Baik…'_

_._

'_Kumohon! Aku lakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu! Mengapa kau terus pergi ke dunia sana!'_

'_Kembalilah ke dunia kita!'_

'_Tinggallah di sini, lalu mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaanmu bersamaku!'_

'_Teppei!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Angel, Devil and The Forbidden Love Story<strong>

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Rate**

**T+ supaya sejahtera (?)**

**.**

**Pairing**

**KiyoHana, **_**slight**_**KiyoRiko, dan anu-anuan lainnya**

**.**

**Warning**

**Desain (?) dunia sana sama seperti dunia sini—atau seperti **_**Makai Ouji**_**, OOC?, typo (s) maybe, author mabok, lebai, Hanamiya so uke so lembut (?), Sadist!Imayoshi, plot campursari dan serentet keanuan lainnya. DLDR!**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Oya, oya, Hanamiya _o-ka-e-ri~_" sapa Imayoshi saat _kouhai_nya memasuki rumah. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran piring makannya dengan garpu, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang khas. "Kau sudah makan? Ayo makan bersamaku~"

"Tidak terima kasih." tolaknya singkat. Imayoshi membuka sebelah mata, tak biasanya Hanamiya menolaknya seperti itu. Saat itulah, ia melihat sesuatu yang ganjil-Ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke sayap hitam sang _kouhai_. Sayapnya terkoyak. Entah karena tergores sesuatu, atau…

**_Ah._**

Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu.

Ia meninggalkan meja makan dan melangkah mendekati Hanamiya. Dengan sebelah tangan, ia menarik sayap _kouhai_nya hingga pemiliknya mengerang kesakitan.

"Hanamiya… Sayapmu?"

"Ukh, lepaskan…"

"Sayapmu terkoyak seperti ini… Jangan bilang… Ada yang kau suka—tidak, _**ada yang kau cintai?**_" lanjutnya sambil terus melebarkan sayap itu, untuk melihatnya dengan lebih jelas.

"Akh! A—Akh! Hentikan! Lepaskan aku!"

Alis Imayoshi bertaut. Matanya memicing tajam, seakan memaksa Hanamiya untuk membalas pertanyaannya. Ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya lagi untuk menahan badan Hanamiya, mencegahnya pergi.

"Siapa, hm? Hanamiya~?"

"Imayoshi—lepaskan—" Hanamiya meronta, mencoba melepaskan sayapnya dari genggaman Imayoshi. Namun percuma. Cengkraman Imayoshi terlalu kuat. Jika ia memaksa, bisa-bisa sayapnya malah semakin terkoyak. Dan… Sebelah tangan Imayoshi yang menahan badannya membuatnya mulai merasa sesak. Tak adakah cara supaya ia dapat melepaskan diri?

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku barusan. Ha-na-mi-ya~"

**"...Imayoshi-san."**

Imayoshi tersentak saat tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan, memaksanya untuk melepaskan sayap Hanamiya. Hanamiya langsung bernafas lega, lalu bergerak menjauh dari jangkauan _senpai_nya.

Kesal, Imayoshi menepis tangan yang menahannya dan menatap tajam. "…Seto. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kentaro!"

"Maaf menganggumu, Imayoshi-san. Tapi aku punya urusan dengan Hanamiya sekarang. Bisa tolong lepaskan dia?" pinta Seto seraya menarik tangan Hanamiya menjauh. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang makan, dengan Hanamiya di gandengannya. "Kalau begitu, permisi."

.

.

"Ke-Kentaro?" panggil Hanamiya pelan. "Sakit—kau mencengkramku terlalu keras, bodoh…"

"Maaf." Seto segera melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Hanamiya, menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di kulit _ricotta_ itu.

"Tidak apa…Dan…Yang tadi…"

"Kau pasti tak nyaman tadi, kan? Memang Imayoshi sering seenaknya saja."

"Iya. Terima kasih sudah menjauhkanku darinya."

Setelah mereka berjalan sedikit jauh, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Hanamiya tahu, ini ruangan kesukaan Seto. Seto memutar knop pintu lalu mengajak Hanamiya masuk ke dalam. Di dalam kamar sudah ada Hara, Furuhashi dan Yamazaki, menunggu mereka. Hanamiya memasang raut bingung, lalu bertanya.

"Lho? Kalian semua… Kenapa di sini?"

"Kami sudah dengar dari Hara, Hanamiya." jawab Furuhashi. **"Tentang sayapmu itu."**

Hanamiya tersentak. Secara refleks ia memegang sayapnya yang terkoyak. "Oh, ini, kan? Parah, ya…"

"Coba ke sini, aku ingin lihat,"

.

Dengan sangat hati-hati –tak ingin memperparah keadaannya—, mereka memegang sayap hitam Hanamiya dan melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Terkoyak cukup besar, ya…" ujar Yamazaki.

"Di sayap sebelahnya juga, banyak goresan seperti terkena benda tajam." timpal Furuhashi.

"Lho? Tapi…" Hara menautkan alis, walau tak terlihat karena tertutup poni kelabunya. "Sepertinya lebih besar dari pertama kali aku lihat, ya, Hanamiya?"

"Yah, begitulah…"

"Hanamiya! Kau tidak berhati-hati jalannya, sih! Jadinya terkoyak lagi, deh~"

**"Bukan begitu, Yamazaki."** sanggah Seto. "Ini… **Perkembangan hati.**"

"Eh?"

.

Mereka semua –_minus Seto dan Hanamiya-_ terdiam, memandang Hanamiya tak percaya. Hanamiya duduk merengkuh lutut sambil sesekali membelai sayapnya yang penuh luka. "Itu benar. Hatiku berkembang. Benar-benar menyakitkan…"

"Lho? Tunggu, tunggu…Kalau begitu, artinya…Hanamiya, kau… Jatuh cinta?"

Pertanyaan Hara barusan terjawab dengan sebuah anggukan singkat. Terlihat Furuhashi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi, Hanamiya…Kepada siapa kau jatuh cinta? Kenapa bisa jadi begini?" tanya Yamazaki seraya memiringkan kepala. Sepertinya dia masih bingung.

"…Itu…"

Hanamiya ingin mengatakannya, tapi entah kenapa tak bisa. Mulutnya terus tertutup rapat. Ia rasa jika ia mengatakannya, teman-temannya tak akan percaya, atau rahasianya akan terbongkar. Ia tak mau hal itu terjadi.

**"Tak apa. Kami takkan memberitahukan pada siapa-siapa."** ucap Seto seraya menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, mencoba meyakinkan.

"Kau dapat percayakan pada kami. Kami mendukungmu." tambah Furuhashi.

"Kalian…"

Lama kelamaan, Hanamiya luluh juga. Akhirnya ia mau membuka mulut, dan menceritakan kepada teman-temannya apa yang sebenarnya -temannya baik, pasti ia dapat mempercayakan rahasianya kepada mereka. Walau ini rahasia yang tak boleh diketahui siapapun, walau ini rahasia yang sungguh terlarang—pasti mereka dapat menjaganya. Ia yakin.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, akan kuceritakan…"

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi duduk sendirian di balkon, memandang langit biru. Hanya membisu, membiarkan angin membelai helaian <em>brunet<em>nya.

**"Teppei!"** seru Riko sambil menendang pelan punggung temannya itu. "Aku terus mencarimu dari tadi! Kenapa kau nggak balik-balik ke dunia kita, sih? Kita kan harus mengerjakan pekerja—"

"Ah, Riko." potong Kiyoshi. "Tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku sudah mengerjakan pekerjaanku, kok. Pekerjaanku di sana sudah habis. Tidak ada salahnya aku di sini, kan?"

"Bukan begitu! Kau tidak boleh lama-lama di dunia sini, tahu! Lagipula, sudah ada kerjaan yang baru! Ayo ah, pulang!"

"…"

.

"…Kiyoshi. Aku tahu, lho. Aku tahu semuanya. Jangan kira kau bisa menyembunyikan suatu hal dariku. Aku melihatmu…Bersama _dia_, tadi." ujar Riko sambil mencengkram pelan _dress_ putih bersihnya. **"Kau… Jatuh cinta pada Hanamiya?"**

Malaikat besar itu tersenyum pahit.

"…Ketahuan, ya. Padahal aku ingin merahasiakannya sampai kami dapat berhubungan dengan _sempurna_." Kiyoshi menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit muram. "Tapi karena sudah ketahuan, mau bagaimana lagi."

"Lagi-lagi kau begitu! Pertama, si Hyuuga itu! Lalu sekarang… Semakin parah saja…Kau jatuh cinta pada iblis…" Riko mengerang, rasa kesal bercampur dengan sedih. "Padahal… Di dunia sana juga banyak malaikat, kan? Banyak juga yang mengagumimu, kok! Kenapa kau harus… Aku…"

Mendengar intonasinya yang naik turun, Kiyoshi memandang wajah Riko—dan matanya yang menahan tangis, siap tumpah kapan saja. Ia menundukkan kepala, dan membuang muka. "Itu…Tak perlu kau pikirkan, Riko."

**"TENTU SAJA KUPIKIRKAN, BODOH!"**

"…Eh?"

"Tentu saja kupikirkan! Kau selalu saja…Jatuh cinta pada makhluk selain malaikat, kau sering meninggalkan pekerjaanmu di _sana_ demi datang ke dunia ini! Bagaimana tidak kupikirkan! Lama-lama bisa bahaya untukmu, tahu! Aku kan khawatir!" gadis malaikat itu berteriak marah, mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya pada Kiyoshi. Satu per satu air matanya berjatuhan.

"Dan kau juga… Kenapa tidak menyadari perasaanku, sih…"

"…"

.

Kiyoshi tertegun. Riko menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Namun walau sudah ia seka, tetap saja bulir-bulir air mata terus berjatuhan ke pipinya yang mulus. Sepertinya, gadis ini benar-benar serius mengkhawatirkannya. Kiyoshi mendekatkan diri ke gadis itu, lalu membelai rambutnya pelan.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Ada apa sih, denganmu? Tak biasanya kau begini."

"Begini… Kau harus cepat-cepat kembali! Dan jangan terus-terusan ke dunia ini! Keadaan akan buruk bagimu!"

Kiyoshi memandangnya bingung. "Memang ada apa? Mengapa aku tidak boleh datang ke sini? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Itu—Kiyo—"

"**Akhirnya ketemu juga. Aida Riko. Kiyoshi Teppei.** Kami sudah mencari kalian sedari tadi." Segerombolan malaikat menghampiri mereka. Dan entah mengapa mereka membawa banyak alat yang terbuat dari cahaya. Seperti… Borgol?

"Para petinggi! Kumohon, berikan waktu sedikit lagi—"

"**Tidak ada tapi-tapian!** Aida Riko, kami telah memberimu waktu untuk membawa Kiyoshi kembali ke dunia malaikat, dan kau gagal! Kiyoshi Teppei, kau telah melakukan banyak sekali pelanggaran pada aturan dunia kita. Kau akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal."

Kiyoshi membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan para petinggi barusan. Riko mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, kuku-kuku jarinya menekan kulitnya dengan keras, hingga terasa sakit.

Namun sesaat kemudian Kiyoshi tersenyum lembut.

**"Aku tahu. Aku sadar kalau aku telah melakukan beribu pelanggaran. Aku siap menerima akibatnya. Apapun itu."** ucapnya tanpa setitikpun keraguan, maniknya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ki-Kiyoshi?!"

"Bagus jika kau menyadari kesalahanmu. Dari segala yang telah kau perbuat, kau memang pantas mendapat hukuman. Sekarang, ikuti aku."

"Baik." ucap Kiyoshi dengan patuh, tanpa melawan.

"Kiyoshi! Kau akan dihukum, lho! Kau yakin tak apa-apa—"

**"Riko. Titip salamku untuk Hanamiya, ya? Katakan padanya bahwa aku minta maaf."** ucapnya sampai akhirnya ia dibawa pergi oleh para petinggi, ke dunia sana. Ia sudah pasrah sekarang.

**"KIYOSHI!"**

.

_Pergi terlalu sering ke dunia manusia, meninggalkan pekerjaan, jatuh cinta pada manusia dan iblis… Benar-benar, ia malaikat yang buruk. Ia tahu itu, dan ia siap menanggung resikonya. Tuhan berhak untuk menghukumnya._  
><em>Walau ia harus kehilangan nyawanya sekalipun…<em>  
><em>Ia akan terus mengejar cintanya, sampai kapanpun.<em>

* * *

><p>"Jadi begitu… Aku mengerti."<p>

"Singkatnya, karena kau mencintai Kiyoshi dengan tulus, hatimu berkembang dan sayapmu menjadi seperti ini?" Furuhashi mencoba menyimpulkan cerita Hanamiya barusan. Hanamiya hanya mengangguk lesu seraya membelai sayapnya perlahan.

"Bodoh sekali, ya? Iblis sepertiku ini, jatuh cinta pada malaikat bodoh macam dia… Tak dapat dipercaya, kan?"

.

**"Tidak juga. Menurutku wajar saja."** ujar Seto. "Tapi, hatimu sudah dalam tahap berkembang menjadi sempurna, jadi yah… Bagaimana ya?"

"Padahal di sini juga banyak yang menyukaimu lho, Hanamiya~~" Tangan Hara menyentuh pipi Hanamiya iseng. Pemiliknya mengerang sebal.

"Bahkan kami juga…" bisik Furuhashi dengan sangat pelan, memastikan Hanamiya tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Hanamiya, kalau begitu repot, dong? Kiyoshi itu kalau tidak salah malaikat besar yang setara dengan Imayoshi, kan? Kalau tidak salah dulu ia sering berdebat dengan Imayoshi juga…" jelas Yamazaki. Ya, Hanamiya mengetahui itu. Karena ia sudah bersama Imayoshi sejak lama. Jadi ia sudah mengenal Kiyoshi dari lama juga. Mendengar kalimat Yamazaki barusan, Seto berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata:

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Imayoshi… Ia sering sekali bersamamu dari dulu kan, Hanamiya? Kalau menurutku, ia… Pasti ingin menyimpanmu hanya untuknya, kalau dilihat dari kelakuannya selama ini. Walau selama ini ia bersikap begitu ramah padamu. Lihat saja, tadi dia menarik sayapmu dengan kasar, kan? Karena ia mengetahui tentang 'perkembangan hati' mu itu."

"…Kau pikir begitu?" balas Hanamiya dengan nada kurang yakin. Seto mengangguk.

**"Ya. Aku yakin sekali."**

"Uwaaah, kalau begitu kau harus hati-hati lho, Hanamiyaa~"

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku nih, pernah dengar sesuatu tentang Imayoshi, dengerin ya~ Katanya dulu, sebelum dirimu, ia pernah jatuh cinta pada—ehm, malaikat." Hara memulai ceritanya. Semua mendengarkannya dengan seksama, penasaran dengan salah satu iblis besar di dunia mereka. Tapi tunggu, ia jatuh cinta pada malaikat? Imayoshi yang itu? Sulit dipercaya.

"Konon malaikat itu termasuk para malaikat yang terlembut, dan tersopan. Ia baik pada siapa saja, termasuk Imayoshi. Sifat itulah yang ia manfaatkan untuk mendapatkan sang malaikat. Diceritakan, sang malaikat juga jatuh hati kepadanya, namun karena perbedaan mereka, karena Imayoshi yang terlalu memaksa sang malaikat untuk menjadi miliknya… Dan cinta sang malaikat yang terlalu besar, malaikat itu pun…"

"Malaikat itu…?" Hanamiya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Hara dengan penasaran. Dan sepertinya, teman-temannya yang lain juga begitu.

"…Malaikat itu berubah. Hatinya dipenuhi kegelapan. Menjadi **_fallen angel_**."

.

.

Hanamiya mengatup mulutnya dengan tangan. Tak mungkin. Imayoshi mengubah malaikat itu menjadi **_fallen angel_**?

**_Fallen Angel. Datenshi. _'Malaikat jatuh'.** Sebutan untuk malaikat yang terjerumus ke dalam kegelapan. Saat dimana cahaya mereka menghilang. Bukan iblis yang jahat, bukan juga malaikat yang sempurna dengan segala kebaikannya.

"Dari yang kudengar, _fallen angel_ itu masih ada di sini, di suatu tempat di rumah besar ini, terus berada di dekat Imayoshi… Yah, begitulah. Cerita selesai." Hara menyelesaikan ceritanya, sambil memakan kudapan yang ada di meja kamar. Melihat wajah Hanamiya yang masih penasaran, ia ingin tertawa rasanya.

"Kalau begitu, Hanamiya, kau benar-benar harus berhati-hati. Imayoshi itu, memang tidak kelihatan dari penampilannya, tapi ia benar-benar kuat. Kekuasaannya juga… Menurutku sebaiknya kau menjauhinya…" saran Furuhashi, ditanggapi dengan anggukan Hanamiya.

.

"Eng… Kalian… Makasih sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku. Yah, ini…Hanya cerita bodoh yang tak berguna, sih…" ucap Hanamiya dengan sedikit terbata. Wajahnya memerah dan ia memainkan jemarinya.

"Ehehehe~ Tidak apa kok, Hanamiya!" Yamazaki terkekeh. Seto yang biasanya _stoic_ juga tersenyum lebar.

"Kami senang membantumu jika sedang kesulitan."

"Kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja." tambah Furuhashi.

"Soalnya…Hanamiya penting buat kami," Hara mengelus rambut eboni temannya dengan lembut. Mereka berempat tersenyum.

**'_Kalau untuk Hanamiya, kami akan melakukan apa saja.'_**

* * *

><p>Kedua tangannya kaku tak dapat bergerak. Borgol cahaya itu benar-benar mengikatnya dengan kencang. Sudahlah, lagipula ini memang salahnya.<br>Memang seharusnya malaikat tidak boleh berurusan—tidak, 'berhubungan' dengan iblis. Peraturan ini benar-benar ketat dilaksanakan karena kejadian 2 tahun lalu—

-Saat suatu iblis dan malaikat menjalin hubungan kasih, menyebabkan malaikat itu jatuh dalam kegelapan. Kiyoshi ingat saat itu, karena waktu itu ia ditugaskan untuk

'_Bodohnya aku… Kalau begini bisa-bisa aku jatuh dalam kegelapan juga.'_ batin Kiyoshi sambil memandang langit biru. _'Di hari secerah ini, perjalananku akan berakhir, ya?'_

**"Kiyoshi Teppei."** panggil penjaga dari luar ruangan.

**_Sudah saatnya._**

Dengan patuh, malaikat itu berdiri dari duduknya dan mengikuti penjaga keluar ruangan. Yah, mau apa lagi. Jika dia memberontak, maka keadaan akan semakin sulit untuknya. Lagipula, ia menyadari kesalahannya.

**_Haah, ini saatnya, kah?_**

Pintu raksasa itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, memperlihatkan ruangan yang bercahaya, menyilaukan mata. Dari kejauhan terlihat malaikat pengeksekusi, dan senjata cahaya khasnya. Kiyoshi hanya dapat tersenyum pahit. Sebentar lagi ia dapat merasakan betapa menyakitkannya.

**…_Tapi, walaupun aku diberi hukuman begini, aku… Aku tak menyesal, sedikitpun.  
>Justru aku bersyukur pernah mencintaimu…<em>**

**…_Hanamiya Makoto._**

_._

_._

"Kenapa mendadak perasaanku tidak enak, ya…Apa mungkin gara-gara _si bodoh_ itu, apa dia baik-baik saja…" Hanamiya memeluk sebelah lengannya. Entah mengapa mendadak badannya menggigil tidak enak. Sepertinya ia harus istirahat. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun saat melewati lorong, sesuatu menahannya.

**"Hei, Ha-na-mi-ya~"**

**"I…Imayoshi."**

Saat ia melihat siapa yang mencegatnya, entah kenapa badannya kembali bergetar hebat. Mungkin akibat kejadian tadi siang. Memori soal kejadian itu masih membekas di kepalanya, membuat ia sedikit takut pada _senpai_nya itu. Dengan refleks, tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi memeluk lengan kiri berpindah memegangi sayapnya. Melihat reaksi _kouhai_nya, Imayoshi memicingkan mata dan mendekatinya.

"Ara, ara? Kenapa kau gemetar begitu?"

"Ini… Tidak apa-apa. Hanya tidak enak badan. Hanya itu."

"Hmm? Oh iya, Hanamiya~ Sepertinya tadi kau asyik sekali ya dengan teman-temanmu itu~"

"E-Eh?"

**"Begini nih, ya. Tahu, nggak? Aku juga mendengar ceritamu tadi, lho~ Soal Kiyoshi. Dan gosip tentangku yang diberitahukan Hara kepadamu. Benar-benar menarik~ Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?"**

Oh tidak. Tatapan itu. Senyuman kejam itu. Hanamiya mencoba untuk mundur beberapa langkah menjauhinya, tapi terlambat. Untuk kedua kalinya Imayoshi dapat menggapai kedua sayap sang _kouhai_ dengan mudahnya. Iris hijau Hanamiya tertutup rapat, giginya menggertak menahan sakit.

"Padahal jika aku ikut kan kau dapat mendengar cerita yang sesungguhnya dariku. Sayang sekali." Senyum Imayoshi semakin melebar, salah satu tangan menarik sayap hitam itu dengan kuat hingga pemiliknya memekik kesakitan.

"A-Akh! Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, akan kuceritakan seluruh kejadian yang sebenarnya, kepadamu—tubuhmu, dan kedua sayap lemahmu. Bersiaplah, karena ini bukan kisah yang pendek dan menyenangkan. T**api tenang saja, akan kupastikan seluruh tubuhmu menikmati kisahku ini. Fufufu.**"

Iris hijaunya mulai mengeluarkan air mata, karena sakit yang tak tertahankan. Dan juga karena kalimat yang dilontarkan Imayoshi kepadanya. Perasaan tidak enaknya menjadi kenyataan. Hal buruk akan terjadi padanya.

**_Sakit, sakit, lepaskan!_**

Ia terus berteriak bisu—meminta pertolongan. Walau ia tahu takkan ada yang mendengarnya. Teman-temannya, para petinggi…Bahkan Kiyoshi sekalipun. Takkan ada yang datang menolongnya, Takkan ada yang akan melepaskannya dari rasa sakit yang begitu membelenggu—tak ada siapapun.

'_Kiyoshi!'_

_._

_._

_**TBC?**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Konnichiwa! Kiyoha desu! Bawa2 chap baru deessuuu! *muncul dari lemari* /plok  
><strong>

**Yah yaah, udah sampai chap 7, mulai KiyoHana seriusnya~ fufufufu /EI /terusyangkemarenapa**

**Sebenarnya agak bingung mau lanjutin fuwafuwa atau gimana, tapi kayaknya kalau fuwafuwa terus nanti genre angst fic abalan ini melebur (?) jadilah ini~ tenang, belum akan selesai kok. Kan target juga KiyoHana Day ^w^;**

**Untuk rate, jadi T+ saja, karena...kayaknya nggak ada anuanu yang masuk M... untuk beberapa chap ke depan. Setelahnya, nggak tahu deh~ *cubithana* /ditabokkiyo**

**And, Happy New Year minna! Sampai jumpa lagi di tahun depan~ :3**

**Balasan ripiu :3**

**.**

**Dee Cavallone**

**Hee, souka? Jangan sampai diabet yaa xD  
>Oke, dilanjut~ Tapi nggak M nih, kl M rasanya kecepetan (?) jadi begini dulu...<br>****Kiyoshi kan anak baik, jadi recordernya dimatikan, hahaha xD  
><strong>**Ehm, masih rahasia!**

**Okeee :3**

**.**

**Eqa Skylight**

**Oke, lanjuuut! Jangan teror author ya! *ngumpetdikolong*  
>eii jangan cium Hanamiyanya nanti ada yang cemburuuu xD *lirik*<strong>

**.**

**Hanaciel Jaeger**

**Yaaaaay! Kisah cinta dimulaaaaai! xD  
>dan... Ini chap barunya, semoga suka ya :3<strong>

**.**

**Mey-chan Love Kagami 5862**

**AAAAAA *balikteriak*  
>tau mamakoto ngebingungin aja, soalnya kan dia emang tsuntsun tapi mau (?)<br>Iyaa, kalau bayangan kiyoha ya hana masih polospolos unyu gitu /APA**

**Iyaa, Kagami juga unyu kok xD dan soal rate, naikin segini aja mungkin ya~ Bukan karena mau ada anuanu sih, takutnya di chap2 depan ada violence jadi yaah.. 'v'**

**Siip, ini lanjutannya!**

**.**

**Lastly, mind to RnR?**

**kiyoha**


	8. I'll make you understand

_Hitam dan putih.  
>Keburukan dan kebaikan.<em>

_Kegelapan dan cahaya._

_Iblis dan malaikat._

_Iblis cukuplah memiliki kegelapan,_

_Malaikat cukuplah memiliki cahaya,_

_Memang sebaiknya, mereka tak bersama._

_Setiap kali iblis dan malaikat mencoba untuk bersama_

_Selalu saja ada hal yang menghalanginya_

_._

_Tapi tidak, aku tak ingin menyerahkan cinta ini  
>Walau sayapku menghitam,<br>Walau sayapku hancur berkeping-keping  
>Walau tombak cahaya ini menusuk punggungku<em>

_Bahkan walau takdir tak mengizinkan kita._

* * *

><p><strong>Angel, Devil and Forbidden Love Story<strong>

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**Special for KiyoHana Day 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Story ©kiyoha + ShanataS**

**Characters ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Rate: M for Violence and mature hint, lime maybeh, and maybeh only for this chap**

**.**

**Pairing**

**KiyoHana, slight!ImaHana dan anuanu lainnya**

**.**

**Warning(s)!**

**Desain (?) dunia sana sama seperti dunia sini—atau seperti desain _Makai Ouji_, OOC?, typo (s), author mabok, lebai, Hanamiya so uke so lembut so tersakiti (?), many chara(s) and side pairing yang terabaikan(?), Sadist!Imayoshi –mengandungsedikitforcedanuanudantorture-, reipuuu (?), plot campursari dan serentet keanuan lainnya. **

**Rate M (Bit of violence and mature hint) in this chapter! I've warned you!**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

><p>"Ng?"<p>

Perlahan _orb_ kecoklatan itu terbuka, memandang hamparan rumput yang begitu luas. Dengan perlahan Kiyoshi mengangkat punggungnya yang entah kenapa terasa ringan bagaikan bulu. Gesekan antara punggung polosnya dengan rumput yang lembut menimbulkan sensasi yang aneh. Satu per satu tangannya, kakinya, ia lihat dan pastikan. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

**"Aku… Tidak mati?"**

Dengan hati-hati ia mencoba berdiri dan mengepakkan sayap, tapi tetap saja terasa aneh—badannya oleng, seperti berat sebelah, sampai akhirnya kembali jatuh ke tanah. Entah apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Hanya saja... Rasanya aneh.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, Teppei." ujar Riko sambil terbang menghampirinya. Segera setelah telapak kakinya menyentuh rerumputan, ia duduk di samping Kiyoshi. "Kau pasti merasa aneh, ya? Coba lihat atau sentuh ke sayap kirimu."

Kiyoshi mencoba menyentuh punggung kirinya, dan terasa hampa. Saat itulah ia sadar.

"Sayap kirimu… Dihilangkan. Kau tahu... Untuk hukumanmu."

**_Ah_.**

"Ah, ya… Aku mengerti, tadi aku dihukum, dan... Ini hukumanku, ya…" ucapnya pelan. Mau bagaimana lagi. Senyumnya mengembang dengan pahit. "Tapi… Kurasa mereka terlalu lembek padaku. Hukuman seperti ini kan tidak setara dengan pelanggaranku mencintai anak iblis,"

"Bukan begitu, Teppei. Sebenarnya…" Riko memotong kalimatnya di tengah.

"Sebenarnya...?"

"Ah,"

Seketika gadis itu menjadi ragu untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Namun melihat wajah Kiyoshi yang benar-benar penasaran, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan:

**"Para petinggi belum mengetahui kalau kau mencintai Hanamiya, Teppei. Aku memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya. Mereka hanya menghukummu karena terlalu sering meninggalkan pekerjaan."**

"Ah… Begitukah? Aku memang sering meninggalkan pekerjaan demi ke dunia manusia sih, ya. Ehehe, terima kasih, Riko, sudah menjaga rahasiaku."

"…Tak usah kau pikirkan. Lagipula, melihat kelakuanmu selama ini…"

"Ng?"

Kedua pasang manik kecoklatan bertemu pandang selama beberapa saat. Riko menghela nafas dan akhirnya kembali membuka mulut, "Aah. Aah. Aku menyerah, deh."

"Hah?"

"**Aku menyerah. Aku menyerah mengejarmu!** Tadinya aku ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk merebutmu dari Hanamiya, tapi… Sudahlah! Kau… Benar-benar mencintainya, ya. Aku dapat melihatnya selama ini. **Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk mendukung cintamu **saja. Begitu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Kiyoshi terhenyak. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau selama ini Riko merasa seperti itu. Dan… Ini hukuman untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan? Ia jadi tak dapat membayangkan hukuman kalau misalnya ia ketahuan menjalin hubungan dengan iblis. Bisa-bisa kedua sayapnya dihilangkan—dan berujung pada _ia harus meninggalkan dunia ini. _Tapi di lain sisi ia lega juga. Selain tidak terkena hukuman yang berat, setidaknya Riko mendukung cintanya. Tanpa ia sadari senyumnya mulai mengembang.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih ya, Riko. Tapi ya, rasanya sulit sekali untuk terbang, kalau hanya dengan sebelah sayap seperti ini, hahaha."

"Yah… Lihat sisi baiknya saja. Kau jadi terbebas dari _paperwork-paperwork_ menyebalkan itu. Haah, dasar! Kini aku harus mengerjakannya sendiri, kan!"

Melihat reaksi gadis manis di hadapannya, Kiyoshi terpingkal. "Hahaha, maaf, maaf."

.

Hamparan rerumputan menari, tertiup semilir angin malam yang dingin. Dengan seksama ia memandang sekeliling. Daerah sekitarnya begitu kosong, hanya ada sedikit bangunan dan hamparan permadani hijau sejauh mata memandang. Tempat ini tidak familiar. Ia rasa baru pertama kalinya ia ke daerah sini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Riko, ini di mana?"

"Ha?! Kau ini mantan malaikat besar, tapi tidak tahu?! Kau pernah ngurusin daerah sekitar, nggak, sih? Apa kau juga nggak pernah patroli?!" Riko memijit pelipisnya mendengar pertanyaan polos Kiyoshi. "Ini di Bukit Utara, tempat mereka yang terbuang. Tenang saja, untuk beberapa saat kau dapat terlepas dari para petinggi, jika tinggal di sini. Lagipula rasanya tinggal di kota utama tak akan mungkin dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu."

"Begitu, ya. Mau apa lagi. Kalau aku pergi ke kota utama, bisa-bisa aku jadi bahan omongan dan lebih mudah ditangkap oleh para petinggi. Kalau begitu aku akan tinggal di bangunan dekat sini, deh. Dan mungkin… Aku akan menengok Hanamiya esok pagi, mohon bantuannya ya, Riko."

"..."

"Kalau begitu selamat malam," ucap Kiyoshi sampai akhirnya ia bersiap melangkah menuju bangunan-bangunan kecil tempat untuk berlindungnya sementara.

.

"…Teppei." panggil Riko saat sang brunet baru akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu bangunan. Kiyoshi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Walau kau sudah berada di sini, kau masih dalam pengawasan para petinggi. Aku juga tak dapat melindungimu terus, jadi… Berhati-hatilah."

"...Aku tahu."

Setelah menganggukkan kepala ke Riko, Kiyoshi berjalan memasuki suatu bangunan. Akhirnya, cinta mereka akan dimulai lagi—walau dengan pengawasan para petinggi. Yang ia rasakan sekarang—sejak ia membuka matanya di hamparan permadani hijau tadi—ialah ingin bertemu kekasihnya, ia ingin bertemu Hanamiya Makoto. Ia benar-benar khawatir. Apakah Hanamiya baik-baik saja selama di dunia sana?

* * *

><p><strong>"Akh! Tidak, hentikan! Lepaskan aku!"<strong>

Ia meronta-ronta, tangannya yang terikat rantai kegelapan mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi nihil. Bahkan iblis di belakang punggungnya semakin mengencangkan ikatannya saja.

"Kenapa, hm, Hanamiya? Bukankah kau ingin mendengarkan ceritaku? Akan kubiarkan seluruh tubuhmu mengerti bagaimana perasaan '_senpai_' mu tersayang ini…"

"Ukh, tidak mau… Hyaa!"

Diawali dengan sebuah senyuman kejam, sebelah tangan sang '_senpai'_—Imayoshi mulai mencengkram erat sayap kanan Hanamiya yang sudah terkoyak cukup lebar. Sementara sebelah tangannya lagi mulai menyusup ke dalam selembar kain yang menutup tubuh polos sang _kouhai_. Hanamiya menggigit bibir, menahan rasa pedih bercampur geli yang menyerang tubuhnya.

"Hmm, kurasa kau sudah dengar sebagian dari teman-temanmu itu, ya… Yah, jadi tidak seru, dong... Kalau begitu aku akan menceritakan sebagian detilnya saja. Tidak apa-apa?"

"Kh… Tidak usah…Brengsek… Lebih baik aku tidak mendengar ceritamu sama sekali,"

"Hahaha, jangan bilang begitu. Kau sendiri penasaran, kan? Dan... Hanamiya, tak kuduga kau benar-benar tamak, ingin mendengar seluruh ceritanya dari awal. Hmm, kalau begitu mungkin kita dapat 'bersenang-senang' mengobrol sampai pagi~"

Hanamiya bergidik setiap Imayoshi membisikkan kalimat ke telinganya. Dan berapa kalipun ia mencoba melepaskan ikatannya, tetap saja… Ditambah lagi kini Imayoshi menginjak kakinya, menahannya agar ia tak dapat kabur. Ia tak dapat membayangkan betapa biru punggung kakinya sekarang.

"Nah, aku akan mulai ceritaku, ya? Awalnya itu, aku sepertimu, kau tahu? Aku bertemu malaikat manis ini di dunia manusia. Parasnya elok, dan budinya sempurna. Dia benar-benar baik dan ramah, walau sedikit penakut. Dengan segera aku merasa ingin 'memilikinya', yah, pasti kau tahu rasanya." ucap Imayoshi, memulai kisahnya. Selagi cerita itu meluncur mulus dari bibirnya, tangan kanannya masih saja mencengkram erat sayap terkoyak sang _kouhai_ bersamaan dengan tangan kirinya yang menyentuh setiap bagian dari _torso_ Hanamiya, menimbulkan sensasi mengejutkan—bagaikan sengatan listrik. Mendengar lenguhan sang _kouhai,_ dengan _smirk_ khasnya ia pun melanjutkan,

"**Aku menginginkannya—dan dia juga mencintaiku.** Tapi asal kau tahu saja, ya, sayapku tak mengalami perubahan sepertimu. Akibat seringnya kami bertemu, dia jadi diawasi oleh para petinggi di dunia malaikat, dan **hampir saja ia mendapat** **hukuman **karena perbuatannya itu."

**'_Eh? Me-mendapat hukuman? Apa maksudnya—'_**

Tanpa Hanamiya dapat menemukan jawaban di benaknya, Imayoshi sudah lebih dulu memainkan tonjolan merah muda di dada kirinya—memilinnya keras dan menekan-nekannya—, membuat pemiliknya memekik kaget—ditambah dengan sayapnya, yang ia yakin sudah terkoyak lebih lebar sekarang.

"Ya. Tapi sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi, kau tahu? Sesaat sebelum petinggi menjatuhkan eksekusi padanya, mendadak cahaya memudar menjadi awan gelap, dan sayap putih lebarnya menghitam bagaikan terbakar oleh bara, membuat semua tercengang melihatnya."

"E-Eh? Ngh!"

"Bahkan para petinggi terkaget-kaget, karena tidak pernah terjadi hal seperti ini sebelumnya—bahkan dalam kasus iblis-malaikat yang menggegerkan waktu itu. Malaikat itu terjerumus dalam kegelapan, berubah menjadi _fallen angel_. Cahaya dan tatapan matanya berubah, saat itu ia sangat kuat sehingga dapat menghancurkan barang-barang dan penjaga yang siap mengeksekusinya. Setelah keadaan menjadi tenang, ia pergi dari situ."

Hanamiya masih terus menahan perih di punggungnya, air mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, namun… Entah kenapa sentuhan-sentuhan Imayoshi—yang kini berpindah ke bagian bawah tubuhnya—perlahan membuatnya gila. Dia tak tahu bahwa ia menyukai ini atau tidak. Samar-samar dari celah pupilnya yang setengah terbuka, ia dapat melihat ekspresi Imayoshi yang berubah sedikit demi sedikit, walaupun tidak begitu terlihat. Wajahnya terlihat... Marah?

"Ia mendatangiku, lalu… Ia berkata bahwa ia merindukanku…Tapi tetap saja!"

"…?"

**"WALAU SUDAH JATUH KE DALAM KEGELAPAN, TETAP SAJA DIA MASIH SEBUAH MAKHLUK YANG BERNAMA MALAIKAT! SELAMANYA AKU TAKKAN DAPAT BERHUBUNGAN DENGANNYA!"**

"A-AKH…!"

"Yah, sejak awal memang aku tidak menyukai malaikat… Karena itu saat kupikir kau ingin menghancurkan Kiyoshi, aku senang sekali…Hanamiya. Aku jadi ingin mendukungmu. Namun plot berbalik, **kau malah jatuh cinta kepadanya**."

Tanpa kesempatan untuk membalas, tiba-tiba saja Imayoshi memagut bibir _kouhai_nya dengan kasar, sehingga Hanamiya membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Ahh, Ima... Mmfh..."

Tidak bisa, dengan tangan terikat begini ia tak bisa mendorong Imayoshi menjauh. Imayoshi juga menekan kepalanya dari belakang dengan kuat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka—supaya ia dapat melumat bibir manis itu dan menginvasi isinya.

Sesak, sungguh menyesakkan, sang _kouhai_ semakin sulit untuk bernafas. Diperparah lagi dengan Imayoshi yang mulai bermain lebih, tangan kanannya yang menekan kepala Hanamiya berpindah mengoyak kedua sayap hitamnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya terus memainkan sesuatu diantara selangkangannya yang kini semakin terangsang saja.

Merasa sakit dan malu dengan keadaannya, Hanamiya memejamkan _orb_ kehijauannya erat-erat, karena memberontak rasanya percuma saja. Di sela desahan dan erangan sakitnya yang terus meluncur, ia membisikkan nama kekasih yang ia cintai sejak lama, berharap panggilannya dapat tercapai—

—walau sepertinya mustahil.

**.**

**.**

Kiyoshi terbangun dari tempat tidur. Benar-benar, memejamkan mata pun sulit karena banyaknya hal yang memenuhi pikirannya. Dan ia berani bersumpah, ia merasa bahwa Hanamiya membutuhkannya, bahwa Hanamiya memanggil dirinya. Ditengah sinar remang bulan purnama, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar—karena sayapnya tak dapat ia pakai—dan memandang langit yang biru kehitaman. Walau bulan bersinar begitu terangnya, tak satupun bintang hadir untuk memperelok langit.

"Benar-benar, perasaanku tak enak, kurasa besok aku akan segera mengunjungi Hanamiya, siapa tahu dia masih sering datang ke rumah Hyuuga…"

_Semoga dia baik-baik saja di sana._

**.**

**.**

**"SIALAN! SIALAN!"** Imayoshi berteriak murka, melampiaskan segala amarahnya dengan menarik keras sayap hitam di depannya hingga menjadi abu. Hanamiya menjerit tertahan, sayap kanannya hampir habis karena terus saja diperlakukan dengan kasar oleh _senpai_nya.

"Mengapa dia tidak berubah menjadi iblis saja?! Mengapa?! Mengapa dia masih—malaikat, aargh!" Seakan tak puas merusak sayap sebelah kanan milik Hanamiya, tangan kanannya berpindah ke sayap bagian kiri, menariknya tanpa ampun. Tak lupa dengan jemari tangan kanannya yang terus mendorong dengan kuat, mencoba menggali lebih dalam ke tubuh sang _kouhai_. Pada sebuah titik, Hanamiya tak kuasa menahan desahan dan jeritannya—disebabkan oleh nikmat dan perih yang menjadi-jadi—hanya bisa pasrah karena tangannya pun terikat erat.

Mencoba menoleh, ia mendapati Imayoshi yang masih meraung, menyerukan kekesalan dan kekecewaannya. Tapi, apa ia tidak salah lihat? Imayoshi yang itu, Imayoshi yang itu—

"Padahal aku menginginkannya, aku…Aku… **Aku mencintainya…**"

—menitikkan tetes demi tetes air matanya. Mengejutkan sekali, begitu batin Hanamiya. Mendadak Imayoshi menarik jarinya keluar dan menghentikan gerakannya, membisu untuk sesaat. Tanpa diduga-duga ia malah berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan Hanamiya yang masih terkunci tangannya. Hanamiya memandangnya dengan tidak percaya. Melihat ekspresinya, sang _senpai_ mulai membuka suara:

**"Aku… Benci sekali dengan malaikat. Terlebih lagi, aku benci fakta bahwa kita—_iblis—_tidak dapat memiliki mereka. Aku benci tak dapat mengubah mereka menjadi makhluk seperti kita. Kau juga tahu rasanya, kan, Hanamiya?"** ucapnya pilu.

Hanamiya terdiam, masih tetap memandangnya. Sesaat kemudian ia membalas perkataan Imayoshi dengan tegas dan sinis. "...Aku… Tidak seperti kau, yang sedepresi itu, Imayoshi. Kau lemah. Bahkan aku dapat menahan rasa sakit yang kudapat untuk bersama dengan 'malaikat' ini… **Seberapapun sayapku ini terkoyak, seberapapun pedih kurasakan, aku akan terus mengejarnya.**"

**'_Ya, aku akan mengejarnya.'_**

Seakan tak peduli, Imayoshi berjalan pergi. Namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh daun pintu, ia menoleh dan berkata:

"Cepat selesaikan proses perkembangan hatimu dan… Saat itu pilihlah aku, Hanamiya. Akulah yang selalu berada di sisimu sejak dahulu. **Aku akan menjagamu, aku akan menjadikanmu hartaku seumur hidup,**"

Namun ucapan itu hanya dibalas oleh sang _kouhai _dengan dengusan, "Fuh, jangan harap itu terjadi."

"Yaah, tapi… Kau juga takkan bisa kabur. Walau ikatanmu sudah kulepaskan, tetap saja. Kau pikir kau dapat berjalan keluar dengan sayap compang-camping begitu? Sayap kananmu saja sudah tinggal pangkalnya. Kau bisa menjadi bahan cemoohan para iblis—bahkan kau dapat menderita lebih dari sekarang ini. Kekuatanmu juga berkurang karena kau sudah terpengaruh oleh cahaya, fufufufu."

"…Cih."

"Dan kurasa... Saat ini Kiyoshi sudah mendapat hukumannya. Itulah yang terjadi setiap malaikat ketahuan mencintai anak iblis. Kasihan, kasihan sekali, ya..."

"E-Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

**"Bagaimanapun juga, cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi milikku, Ha-na-mi-ya~"**

* * *

><p>Setelah sempat beristirahat sejenak, Hanamiya membuka matanya. Ia masih berada dalam ruangan pribadi Imayoshi, dan masih dengan sayapnya yang compang-camping. Berusaha menggerakkannya pun percuma. Dari kejauhan, ia mendengar suara langkah—ringan namun semakin mendekatinya.<p>

Langkah demi langkah, terus terdengar. Setelah berada cukup dekat, dengan remang-remang cahaya lilin ia dapat melihat bayangannya. Makhluk itu pun berdiri di hadapan Hanamiya—

**"Selamat malam, Hanamiya-san."**

—makhluk bersurai brunet, senada dengan iris karamelnya dengan sayap hitam kelam yang begitu lebar. Ralat—sayap _malaikat_ hitam kelam yang begitu lebar. Jangan-jangan… Ia makhluk yang pernah diceritakan oleh Hara dan Imayoshi sebelumnya. Sebelum Hanamiya dapat membuka suara, makhluk itu menyeringai tipis,

**"Salam kenal, aku Sakurai, _fallen angel_ kesayangan Imayoshi-san."**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Konnichiwa! Akemashite omedetoou! *nongoldibalikmeja* /TELATWOI**

**Muncullah chap mungil (?) berisi detil (?) dari chara lain desuuu :3 Yaah, akhirnya ratenya naik juga ya, hahaha *ketawamiris* habis kalo Imayoshi violence dan anuanunya ke'wah'an nanti kan harus dinaikin ratenya! Kan kiyoha juga gamau ada anak nyasar yang baca rate ini-/alesan /digetokwargaFFN**

**Hahaha disini kok Hanamiya kerasanya maso ya, dan Imayoshi oversadist gitu i'm not gomeeen~ babang ima kalo sadis keren lho /mananya/ seriously, bikin itu scene asyik lho walaupun baru pertama kali buat kiyoha, uuu... Maafkan betapa abalnya TwT**

**Dan tererereeet! Fallen angel sudah muncul, saudara-saudara! Bagi yang tebakannya benar, selamat! Selamat! *tebarconfetti* Yak! Sakurai-kun kiyoha masukin jadi cast fallen angel! x3 Jangan khawatir, ini ceritanya masih panjang kok, namanya juga kiyoha (?) dan nggak seru dong kalau cuma sampai situ saja! Ya nggak? Ini bukan shoujo manga oneshot! /APA**

**Balasan ripiu :3**

**.**

**Dee Cavallone**

**INI APAAAAA *ikuthisteris* *sobeknaskahabal***  
><strong>kenapa nanggung? Kalau nggak cliffhanger nggak seru, nggak penasaran, dong! xD ditabokDee**

**Hm~ Mendekati klimaks, ya? Sepertinya nggak, masih panjang kok... Kiyoshi diapain ya? Dan... Ting tong! Tebakan anda benar desuuu~ fallen angelnya Sakurai Ryo yang manis! xD**

**Okeee, terus lanjuut :3**

**.**

**Tsukkika Fleur**

**Ayo ayo, Kiyohana unyu lho, dan Hanamiya nggak kalah unyu dari Midorin xD /kokpromosi**  
><strong>Oke, lanjuuut! Bagaimana nasib mereka, yaa~?<strong>

**.**

**Hanaciel Jaeger**

**Hukumannya apa, ya? Heuheuheu, ga berat kok~ Imayoshi disini memang begitu xD**  
><strong>Okeee :3<strong>

**.**

**Eqa Skylight**

**Tanggung, dong! Biar penasaraan xD /tendanged/ jangan terror sayaaaaa *kabur***  
><strong>gapapa nih disiksa? Oke, disini ada wqwqwq xDD<strong>

**lanjuuut**

**.**

**Mey-chan Love Kagami-5862**

**jejelin aja tuh sendal xD dan makochan...author masih sayang dia kok dia nggak bakal kenapa-napa (?) /boong**  
><strong>anuanu? wkwkwk~ tebakan anda benaaar~ digetokpalu**

**Iya, dia memang yang paling mungil dan paling dilindungi, disayang, kyaaa xD**  
><strong>iya, tapi eksekusinya nggak berat dulu kok, gak sampe det (?) kok, kiyoha masih sayang kiyoshi xD akhir kisah mereka masih panjang! xD<strong>  
><strong>Oke, fallen angelnya dikeluarin di chap ini, walau sekilas wkwk<strong>

**Lanjuuuut :3**

**.**

**Lastly, mind to RnR? Your review always motivate me to write more :3**

**kiyoha**


End file.
